The Giver
by OZ x OZ
Summary: Hiroshi Kaneko was cursed, to hide from the sun like a vampire and to lose the one he loved. But when his lost love returned a true vampire, an act of love would change her fate, and that of all vampires forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Shiki. Fuyumi Ono, Fuji TV, and Funimation do. Hiroshi Kaneko belongs to me.**

It was that simple back then.

In the village of Sotoba, a lonely outcast of a boy, Kaneko Hiroshi, age 15, tried to do something that many of the village considered as blasphemy.

That something was to disrupt the burial of one Shimizu Megumi, the only person Hiroshi considered a friend.

It wasn't always like that. Hiroshi used to live in the city of Osaka five years prior to the incident, but two particular events had caused the boy to move in with his uncle in Sotoba.

One, the boy was born an albino, and considered a freak by many of his peers at the middle school and elementary schools.

Two, his parents were slowly going bankrupt, as their respective jobs were not making money. At the rate they were going, they would not be able to pay for Hiroshi's schooling.

So, in order to give the boy a proper education away from all the discrimination and hatred of modern life, Kaneko Taro and Ayame sent Hiroshi to the mountain village of Sotoba to be homeschooled by the mother's brother, Kamikawa Souji, a part time substitute teacher and grocer.

When the boy arrived, he hated the intense sunlight and the heat of the village. He kept to himself, his uncle delivering him schoolwork from the nearby High school, permitting him to do as he wished as long as he helped out around the small house. Hiroshi usually slept during the day to avoid the intense heat, and when awake he would study, do a few chores, and eat at night. He slept from 10 in the morning to 6 in the afternoon, staying up all night.

Hiroshi got bored of his lifestyle, even though the boy was content. He decided to look up on a subject that always fascinated him ever since he went on that one trip to the United States, to Salem Massachusetts, at the end of October on a business trip.

That subject was the occult.

Hiroshi loved the monsters that went bump in the night. He was intrigued by paranormal activities that occurred in households throughout the world. But one subject of the occult the albino always found arousing.

Vampires. The undead that awoke at night and took slumber during the day, who drank the blood of humans, fascinated Hiroshi the most. The female ones he found incredibly arousing, even masturbating to playthroughs of Bloodrayne. He even compared himself to a vampire a couple of times, dressing up as the famous Bella Lugosi's interpretation of Count Dracula and going out on the end of October within Sotoba and do what the Americans called "Trick or Treating".

The holiday might have caught on in the cities, especially Tokyo, but it was unknown in Sotoba. The villagers, seeing an oddly dressed boy at their front doors, declined to give him candy, calling it "childish rabble" or "fancy dreams" or "religious nonsense." The Yuuki household just slammed the door in his face the moment the patriarch opened it, by far the worst reaction.

Not that Hiroshi cared, for it wasn't about candy, or even acceptance. He got what he wanted just by doing it. By being himself. Their bewilderment was infinitely preferable to what he had endured before back in the city.

Some took it very differently though. The Ozaki house and clinic was happy to oblige, the staff seeming almost relieved that someone was breaking the norm. When Hiroshi visited the temple upon the mountain, the priest, Muroi Seishin, was intrigued by someone dressing up as a vampire. He enlightened him and even gave him some candy, with a blessing.

But one visit had changed the albino's view of life altogether. He used Halloween as a way of escape to happiness, knowing that with his appearance, people would think that he was wearing make-up. Even if only a few took it with good humour, he at least knew who his friends were, so to say.

But one visit to a house on the far side of the village gave Hiroshi meaning, in a way he never would have thought possible.

He had visited the Shimizu household, and while trick or treating, he had encountered their 13-year-old daughter Megumi. Slim, pink haired, and dressed in PJ's.

He would never forget how the irked look on her face as she opened the door shifted in an instant to one of intrigue and curiosity. After a moment's awkward silence, she had all but dragged him inside, wanting to know all he could tell her about the American holiday called Halloween. He was happy to oblige.

With her parents out on an errand, the discussion went smoothly. Hiroshi described how the Americans did Halloween and Megumi became fascinated. They eventually went on to talk about other things such as school life, and their dreams and goals.

"My dream is one day leave this village. I am so sick and tired of the old ways of this place. I wanna go to the city one day and be a model!" she declared.

"I was actually born in the city," replied Hiroshi. The pinkette's eye's widened and went over to the boy in fascination.

"You were! Tell me what it was like!" she asked, firing off eager questions.

But Hiroshi had faltered, assailed by the bad memories her questions brought up. Megumi had seen his expression, and asked him what the matter was. Then, to make matters worse, she asked to see the boy underneath the makeup. Hiroshi had panicked, fearful of what his almost-friend would say when she learned that his deathly complexion was not powder, and his red eyes not contacts.

"Well! I'm waiting!" she demanded. The boy sighed, knowing that it was best to be truthful than to lie to a possible friend's face. He removed the cape and fangs and ruffled his hair.

"That's your costume?" she asked. Hiroshi nodded.

"This is not makeup. I was born with this," he said sullenly. He waited for the disgust to come onto her face, like those of all of the city kids from Osaka…

But it didn't come. Not at all.

There was surprise on her face, but also fascination, and even understanding.

"So you came here because of your looks huh? City treat ya badly?" she asked. Hiroshi looked to her in surprise.

"This doesn't frighten you?" Megumi shook her head.

"Not at all. I actually think it looks pretty cool!" she beamed. This made the boy's heart soar. A friendship had been made on that Hallows Eve night.

Over the next two years, Megumi would visit Hiroshi to study, hang out, watch horror movies and such. She even came to him for advice whenever she was saddened. Most of the time her sadness was due to Yuuki Natsuno, another boy who was born in the city, who refused to acknowledge her existence and would either outright ignore or insult her whenever she asked him to hang out with her and Hiroshi. She even admits that before she met Hiroshi, he considered asking Natsuno out on a date a couple of time but whenever she asked, he neglected to even answer with a "no". Whenever Hiroshi thought of the violet haired boy, his teeth would grind. How could such a man be this cruel to kind girl like Megumi is unthinkable.

Eventually, Megumi went out with Hiroshi on Halloween as a mummy and Hiroshi as himself.

"You could pass as a vampire you know! You really don't need that gawdy cape or the plastic fangs," said the girl.

"I do?" asked the boy.

"Of course!"

This would be the one Halloween the two would spend together. As the months passed, the two grew. Megumi developed supple, ample breasts, not too big not too small, her hips widening to give her wasp waist. Hiroshi would get a little bit taller and lankier. His uncle and his parents were happy that Hiroshi attained a true friend, much so that when his parents businesses bounced back, they allowed Hiroshi to stay there as long as he liked, visiting on holidays.

Eventually, this happiness for Kaneko Hiroshi would end. It would end abruptly, on the day that a family moved in on the Kanemasa land.

The movers developed a European-style castle for the incoming family, causing much talk around the village. What was more, a few people had also died under strange circumstances a few days before. But the real tragedy struck when Shimizu Megumi went missing on her way home from school, and was found later that night in the forest unconscious.

Ozaki Toshio, the head doctor of the village's only clinic, had Megumi stay in bed as she displayed signs of anemia and blood loss. She requested that Hiroshi visit her.

When the boy did, the image would forever be engraved in his mind.

The only friend he had ever had lay on the bed, her face ashen, her pink eyes lifeless, her body motionless. He clasped her hand, wondering what could have had such an effect. He had asked her, yearning to know, hoping that she could give him an answer.

She gave no answer. She merely reminded him of her promise, that she would bring him to the High School dance as her date. Then, as if her time was short, she told him that it was no longer Yuuki Natsuno that she admired, but him.

The tearful boy had nodded yes, saying it over and over even as Ozaki escorted him out, bidding him let her rest.

A few days later, Shimizu Megumi would pass away, to the utter bewilderment of Ozaki, and the desolation of Hiroshi.

The boy descended into an endless river of despair. His parents called to offer their condolences, and his uncle was almost as sad as he himself was. But they could never truly understand his sorrow, the sorrow of losing one's true love.

No one could.

When the villagers decided to proceed with the burial, something they revered as tradition, the boy came scrambling, delirious, deranged, and delusional, to stop the burial, crying out Megumi's name. He was held back by Mutou Tohru and Murasako Masao as the burial went on, the villagers snapping and hissed at him. To his surprise Tohru came to his defense, and the good-natured priest halted the ceremony, glaring imperiously at the villagers until they behaved themselves.

But it was too much for Hiroshi to take. His beautiful Megumi was being imprisoned in the earth, and all they could do was scorn him. He had lost it, running away, wailing like a tortured spirit, just as he had in Osaka as a child.

* * *

It was simple then, and it was simple now.

Hiroshi had tried and failed to bring Megumi back. Sotoba wasn't home to him anymore, and nowhere ever would be. His true love and died, while he could do nothing, and whereas he had once merely been an outcast, an oddball, he was now the village pariah, condemned and disgraced by many.

His parents asked him if he wanted to come back to Osaka, but he declined. At least Sotoba had nice people such as Ozaki Toshio, Muroi Seishin, and even that boy who held him back, Mutou Tohru. Seishin visited him after the burial to consult him, and even Tohru came after, offering to be his friend. At least Sotoba would be tolerable, there was nothing for him in Osaka but bad memories.

He knew that Megumi was dead. Back then, in his madness and desperation, he had been in denial, thinking her only asleep. It had cost him dearly.

And so Hiroshi was walking in the forest at the dead of night, ignoring his uncle's warnings. He wore a black t-shirt, jeans, and shoes. The albino found solace whenever he walked, surrounded by the darkness of the trees, the moon as his only light. It made him feel welcome. This was the first time he went on a night walk in two years. He had stopped after visiting Megumi and socializing with her.

His face fell in sad nostalgia. The very name of his dead girlfriend brought him bad memories.

He continued along the dirt path, worn into the ground by his regular use over many years, though moss and shrubs had since encroached. As he made his way through the rustling trees, he came upon a large flowerbed, his secret spot, known to no one else. The Tsubaki flowers glistened white, yellow, and red in the moonlight.

"And they say that Tsubaki stands for waiting, love, and longing, probably everyone except me..." he said sourly, to no one in particular. He made his way into the flowerbed, stepping carefully over the flowers, until he reached the grass mound in the center. There he would lie under the glittering night sky, and count the innumerable stars and constellations.

He had thought of showing Megumi, but had decided against it. She had secrets that she kept from him, and likewise he kept it from her. He respected her privacy, and she his.

He realised all of a sudden that he was not alone. Hiroshi paused for a moment as the sound drifted across the clearing, listening intently. It was the sound of a child humming cheerfully.

Then he saw her, sitting in his spot on the mound. It was a little girl, younger than him by many years, with wild dark hair and very pale skin. She wore a long, expensive-looking purple dress, in a style Hiroshi had never actually seen except in pictures.

She noticed him, turning her head to smile at him. By all rights he should have run from her in terror, for in place of eyes she had only twin voids, blacker even the night sky above. But he didn't run. Instead he smiled back, strangely soothed.

"_Konbanwa_," said the girl, with a courtesy that Hiroshi was unaccustomed to. "I didn't realize I was alone. You know of this spot as well?"

"Yes. I used to hang out here a lot," the albino replied, curious as to her apparent self-assurance.

"You do not feel curious of my looks?" he asked.

"Why would I?" asked the girl, cocking her head.

"I'm an albino. I get annoyed during the day due to my skins pigmentation," explained Hiroshi. The girl stood up and walked towards him, with a grace and finesse that matched her courtesy. It was then that he saw just how pale she was, easily as pale as he was. Only the eyes and her wild hair truly set them apart.

"We share something in common then," the girl said, manner-of-factly. "I have a condition that keeps me from going out during the day. What is your name by the way?"

"It is more polite to give your name first," Hiroshi admonished mildly, entirely unafraid. "But it is Hiroshi. Kaneko Hiroshi." The girl smiled, a very serene smile that belied her other-worldly eyes.

"My apologies. My name is Kirishiki Sunako, and I just moved in".

**I think I may be trolling you guys. I mean, I promised Words update, Darkmask update, the second chapter to CMM and now you get this?**

**Well rest assured, this is a two shot. The reason it is rated M is for next chapter.**

**I originally designed this to be a full-length fic but decided against it, as I have enough on my plate with Words, Darkmask, and CMM.**

**Hope you all enjoy my first Shiki fanfic and first non-Megumi-bashing and first Natsuno-bashing fic. Lol.**

**Edited and Beta'ed by Juubi-K.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Shiki. Fuyumi Ono, Fuji TV, and Funimation do. Hiroshi Kaneko and Souji Kamikawa belongs to me.**

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sunako" Hiroshi said as he walked alongside the younger girl back to the grass mound.

"Likewise. So why are you walking around so late at night?" asked Sunako, her head turned towards the taller boy.

"Well, I hate the heat in the day during the summer, so I sleep most of the day and wake up at night" responded the albino. The girl giggled prettily.

"How funny, I'm the same way. We have a lot in common, don't we" she chirped. Hiroshi laughed sheepishly.

"Yes I suppose so." The two sat down together on the mound.

"So what do you like Sunako?" asked Hiroshi conversationally. He found her company strangely pleasant.

"Well…I happen to like reading" replied the void-eyed girl. "I'm a big fan of an author who lives in this village and I plan on meeting him soon."

"You mean Seishin Muroi right?" Sunako's face brightened up.

"Why yes! You know of him?"

"Well…you could say that we are acquaintances. He's one of the few people kind to me here" said the albino. Sunako's doll-like face shifted from joy to confusion.

"Few people? You mean you're not liked around here?" asked Sunako.

"Yeah…I did something that many would consider blasphemy around here…"

"Oh I see…well I did hear that this village is very conservative" the girl mused. "I suppose that when someone does something liberal, it's only natural to receive a hostile response."

"I suppose you're right"

"Now" she scooted playfully behind him, her good humour returning instantly. "What do you like Hiroshi?"

"Well…what I like may creep you out. Do you wanna know?" asked the albino.

"Why of course" she smacked her lips silently.

"Well…I happen to be an occult aficionado" said the boy. Behind him Sunako, who had been leaning towards his exposed neck, stopped suddenly and sat back down.

"Oh? Like what exactly?" she asked, intrigued.

"Are you sure? You may be a bit little and…"

"Don't call me little!"

The albino was stunned into silence. He hadn't expected such a well brought-up, and very kind, young girl to snap at being called 'little'.

"I'm sorry, well what I like, or…what I love to be exact…"

Sunako was leaning forward again, mouth open, her pearl canines lengthening into glittering fangs.

"Vampires. I love them."

Sunako froze.

"Is that so?" she said, after a moment's shocked pause. Hiroshi nodded, staring out into the field, entirely unaware of what Sunako had been about to do.

"Why is that?" she asked. She had never heard any human claim to love the undead. It piqued her curiousity.

"Well…the subject fascinates me. Immortality, the sucking of blood, the ashen yet attractive looks, staying up only at night. One person even called me a vampire due to my looks, and my nocturnal nature".

Hiroshi gazed off at the flowers as they radiated underneath the moonlight and the occasional firefly. The flower right in front of him, a red camilia Tsubaki flower, stood for "love".

Love, or admiration. The admiration Megumi had for him, so strong that she even wanted him, _him_, to be her boyfriend.

Lost love.

Sunako saw the change in Hiroshi's countenance, the shift from wistful to sullen.

"What is wrong? You look troubled."

"Well…someone very close to me passed away recently" said Hiroshi sadly. Sunako's face went sullen too.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that. Who was this person exactly?" Hiroshi brought up his hands and wrapped them around his knees as he curled up.

"Her name was Megumi Shimizu." The words caught in his throat as he lowered his head. Sunako nodded.

"What did she look like?" the void-eyed girl asked. "Could you describe her for me?"

"Well…she was a bit shorter than me. She had pinkish red eyes along with cherry pink hair. She had an interesting fashion sense, and she was…pretty beyond compare…"

Sunako's face lit up, for a fraction of an instant, then returned to normal.

"She must have looked beautiful for you to speak so highly of her. What was your relationship with her?"

"We were close friends for about two years, and then…a few days before she died…she said that…that…" Hiroshi stopped, assaulted by the images of Megumi as the time went by. When they were studying, hanging out, consulting one another, comforting one another, her looks…her smile…

"She wanted me to be her boyfriend" croaked the albino. He could feel tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss" said the girl, somewhat tentatively. "It must have been painful for you."

"It's nothing" Hiroshi muttered as he returned to his silent tear-spell.

Sunako regarded him for a moment, and concluded that he interested her. It would be worthwhile to…_enlighten_ him.

"Hey Hiroshi? Do you wanna be friends?"

The tear-stained Hiroshi turned towards the girl. She was standing, and offering her hand to him.

"Um..okay…" said the albino as he took her hand and shook.

"All right then. As your friend, I wish to give you a present"

"A present? What kind?" Sunako chuckled.

"It's a secret".

"Do you wish for one as well Sunako?"

"Oh don't worry about me. Although since I am new to this village, could you mind telling me where Seishin Muroi's temple is?"

"Well…it's on the northern end of the village upon a mountain. Once you find a large stairway, just walk up it and you'll find it. You can't miss it" replied Hiroshi.

"Thank you! Also, I'll give you your present as proof of our friendship in…" she brought a finger to her mouth as she looked deep in thought.

"Around the beginning or middle of September!" Sunako chirped. "Today is Saturday, so come back here around the 12th… and I'll have my present set and ready for you." Hiroshi laughed and smiled a bit.

"Thank you, I'll look forward to it. Good luck finding Mr. Muroi's temple" replied Hiroshi.

"I will!" Sunako ran away through the flowers, and to Hiroshi's amazement it looked as though she was phasing from one spot to the next, laughing as she flitted through the flowers, the cicadas, and the fireflies.

Hiroshi blinked and rubbed his eyes. Sunako was gone, as suddenly as she had appeared. He pulled out his cellphone, it read 10:24.

Deciding to head back home, he walked away along the path, wondering what had transpired that night, in that place of flowers and fireflies, of bad memories and happy encounters.

Was his life about to change?

'_If this plague spreads, this very village will be wiped off the face of the earth"_ thought Seishin, as he looked out over Sotoba village, clenching his hands in reflex. "_But yet, could this be a good thing…or a bad thing?_'

He loved the village, and yet, he was also profoundly disappointed. The village's treatment of Hiroshi during Megumi's burial was entirely inexcusable. Not content to jeer and hiss at the unfortunate boy, they had shunned him far worse than before.

From what Hiroshi's uncle Souji had told him, Megumi had been the nearest thing Hiroshi had to a friend, becoming something far more in the last days of her life.

He had prayed for Hiroshi, hoping that he might one day find happiness. He had been pleased to see Tohru stand up for him, enduring the jeers and shrugging them off. From what he had heard around the village, not only was Tohru delivering schoolwork to the albino, but he had even offered his hand in friendship. Even better, Hiroshi had found it in himself to accept.

Ozaki had taken a more scientific approach. He reckoned that Hiroshi was a clingy individual, having grown up with literally no friends before coming to Sotoba. He had even guessed the reason why he had done so.

_"People tend to be judgemental, even in a modern city like Osaka. A kid like Kaneko wouldn't last a month in middle school. I'm surprised he lasted two years without pulling a Columbine at whatever school he went to. His parents did a smart move sending him here for schooling."_

Seishin chuckled. Toshio Ozaki, always looking at things scientifically.

"Mr. Muroi?" asked a voice from down the steps. Seishin looked down, drawn from his thoughts, to see a shadow of a person ascending towards him.

"Seishin Muroi I presume?" said the small figure.

"I am" replied the priest. As he descended, the figure stepped into the light. It was a little girl, with hair cascading to her waist, clad in a purple lace-trimmed dress. Her eyes were empty voids, like holes in the universe.

"And you are?"

"I love your stories," the girl replied.

"You can read?" asked Seishin, surprised. He never anticipated a girl so young might read his works, even without those eyes.

"Why of course. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Seishin quickly reassured her. "Thank you. You look to be quite a young reader."

"I guess. I don't know all of the words yet".

"Do you like books?"

"I love them" the girl's angelic smile widened. "I read tons. I borrowed your books from Daddy's bookshelf. Six novels and two books of short stories. If that is all you have written, I've read everything!"

"Wow." Seishin was impressed. "That really is everything. This is the first time I've met someone who has read everything I've written." The girl beamed.

"I've read your essays in magazines too. 'The village enveloped by death'. It's this village right?"

"You understand well."

"It's obvious you were writing about your own home. Even if I had not met up with him, your introduction and the temple's location gave it away."

Seishin was suddenly curious.

"Oh? Who told you of my residence?" The girl turned around.

"A very nice boy I met on my way here. Do you know him?"

"Maybe if you tell me his name" replied the priest.

"His name was Hiroshi." Seishin's eyes widened little.

"You don't mean Hiroshi Kaneko do you?" The girl cocked her head in confusion.

"Umm…you mean a Hiroshi who had pale white skin and red eyes?"

"Why yes. How did you meet him?"

"Well I was strolling in a flowerbed, he was hanging around there, and that's when we met. He is a nice boy."

Seishin smiled as he nodded. "Yes he is."

"When we talked, he said that a loved one of his passed away. Is that true?"

Seishin nodded, remembering how deranged the boy was that day. He had behaved like a madman, but Seishin knew that love was the root of his madness. Hiroshi had been unable to grasp the fact that Megumi, who asked him to be hers, the first friend he has ever known, was dead.

If he had been in the boy's place, if he had lived his life and suffered his suffering, he might well have done the same.

"To be honest, I expected you to be ordinary-looking," the girl commented, her hand on her chin, as if in thought. "But not _that_ ordinary-looking." She smiled, and raised her hands to her temples, fingers held upward.

"I almost expected you to have horns and a tail." She turned towards the priest. Her smile was no different to before, but something still made Seishin's blood run cold.

"After all, that's how they always describe those cast out by God. But even if you don't have horns, you have scars instead."

Seishin gasped as he swiftly hid his hands underneath his robes. Did she somehow know?

"Just who are you?" he asked.

"Sunako."

"I see, Little Suna…"

"Don't call me _little_!" she snapped, her doll-like face twisting in anger and frustration. "I hate that word!" Seishin recoiled, almost stepping back. He felt, for the first time in many years, a pang of real fear.

The rage vanished as suddenly as it had come. She turned her back to him, then looked back over her shoulder, the cupid-bow mouth subsiding into a look of mild, indulgent amusement.

"Let me tell you something, Mr. Muroi," she said, in a manner-of-fact way. "In order to kill someone, slicing the wrists won't get the job done."

She giggled as she hopped down the steps, seeming to shimmer and fade from one step to the next as she disappeared into the darkness.

When she was gone, Seishin held out his arm. The scar was there, marring his wrist, as it had for so many years. Just as she had said.

"Yes…" he said to himself. "I didn't die. Although to be honest I think I expected that."

He looked back down into the dark stairs.

"I wonder how Hiroshi's encounter with her went?"

August 28th, a Sunday.

Nao Yasumori was dead, apparently of extreme anaemia.

When Tohru decided to bring his friend Masao to Hiroshi's house, he had no knowledge of it.

"So Tohru what gives? Why are you hanging out with that kid anyway?" asked the lanky 11th grader as he walked alongside his good friend.

"Didn't you see how he reacted when Shimizu was buried?" replied the 12th grader, sympathy in his eyes. "He treasured her. It was obvious."

"I'll say. He looked like a man possessed when they were lowering the casket, hell, like he had rabies or something." Masao "I never seen someone try and interrupt one of our funerals before."

"And that," sighed Tohru, "is exactly why the villagers took it so badly. I couldn't just let him take all that abuse."

"Yeah, and because of it, aren't you grounded for month for sticking up for him?"

"My parents didn't approve, but that does not mean I'll stop giving Kaneko the help he needs."

"Like getting back on feet or getting him hooked up with another babe perhaps?"

"Something like that…he needs more friends, and that's why I asked you to come along Masao. You can help out right?"

"Well, if my grandpa finds out I'm literally screwed. And besides, I've never seen a 15 year old react like that. Made me winded when we tried to hold him back."

"You can say that again" chuckled Tohru as he rounded a corner and bumped into someone. Both fell on their bottoms.

"Hey watch where you're going! You blind or something!" snapped Masao as he helped Tohru up.

"Sorry about that" groaned a tired voice. Tohru looked, and got a good view of the person. He was wearing khaki shorts and a simple green T-shirt, flip-flops and a straw-hat and sunglasses. But he recognized the voice instantly.

"Hiroshi?" asked Tohru. The heavily-disguised albino perked as he yawned. He removed his sunglasses, and true to Tohru's word, it was Hiroshi.

"Sorry about that. I was daydreaming while walking. What are you doing on this side of town?" asked the albino.

"We were about to visit you," said Tohru, still mildly surprised to see the albino out in daylight. "In fact I brought one of my good friends along. Hiroshi, this is Masao."

"Pleased to meet you" said Hiroshi as he bowed and held out his hand.

"Likewise" '_I guess_' said and thought Masao as he shook it. Hiroshi yawned.

"You look tired. Why's that?" asked Tohru.

"Well…I don't go out during the day, the heat is killer so I usually sleep most of the day and be more active at night."

"So _that's_ why Tohru delivers ya schoolwork" said Masao as Hiroshi nodded.

"So, you guys wanna head over to my place or something?" suggested the albino. My uncle is working at the grocery store so he won't be back till 10 tonight." Masao beamed.

"Dude that's awesome! We should kick back over there and bring some chicks around! We got 8 hours after all!"

"Uncle Souji is sober. He doesn't keep liquor" replied Hiroshi.

"Well shit" griped Masao while Tohru chuckled.

"You would wish to get yourself shit-faced drunk?" goaded another voice, causing the three boys to turn around.

Their eyes meet with Natsuno Yuuki, otherwise known as Natsuno Koide. Tohru's face brightened while the other two darkened. There was tension in the air.

"Hey Natsuno. Whats up?" asked Tohru. Natsuno kept the scowl on his face.

"Nothing much, on my way to do an errand. What are you doing on this side of town?" asked the violet haired boy.

"Oh, on a way to a friends house." Natsuno nodded.

Hiroshi kept his glare on the purple-haired boy. He had known how Natsuno constantly declined Megumi's offer of friendship, but he could not understand why he did so in such a rude manner. That he did so, and made Megumi cry so many times, made him a villain in Hiroshi's book. He glanced at Masao, and reckoned it was something he and the senior had in common.

"You wouldn't rather study at my place?" Natsuno asked. "My dad has a bunch of books lying around that we're going over soon." He didn't meet their eyes, and was obviously not giving them his full attention.

"I appreciate it, but my friend is homeschooled and his uncle is a sub-teacher. Maybe you wanna join us?" asked Tohru. Natsuno closed his eyes.

"Thanks but no thanks. I got better things to do."

"Ya Tohru don't bother asking him, we can study on our own" sneered Masao, irritated by Natsuno's high-handedness. Hiroshi nodded in agreement.

"You'd need the extra help," scoffed Natsuno. "Considering how you're struggling even though you're a senior."

"What was that!" Masao shrieked back. "At least I ain't as cold-hearted as you!" Natsuno's eyes turned on Masao, regarding him with irritation.

Hiroshi also stared at Masao, shocked by his words and the vehemence behind them.

"Oh really?" Natsuno quipped contemptuously. "Do tell."

"Well for one you constantly turned down Shimizu's offers to hang out!" snapped the gangly senior, eyes flashing. "Hell I even heard she made you a few presents but you didn't even give her as much as a spare glance. Even when she died her friend Kaori handed out "Get Well" cards to some people, you didn't even bother opening yours!"

The purple-haired 10th grader scoffed.

"Why would I?" he sneered. "She stared in my window at night, like she was stalking me, or acting out some twisted fantasy she had in her fucked-up head."

"What do you know about her Natsuno!" snapped Hiroshi, unable to contain himself. The sudden outburst drew shocked looks from Masao and Tohru. Natsuno turned his contemptuous eyes upon the albino, lip curled in disgust.

"Don't call me Natsuno," he replied coldly. "And what of it?"

"All she wanted was your friendship, and you didn't even acknowledge her!" Hiroshi snarled back, fists clenched. "You didn't even bother to turn her down, let alone get to know her! So don't talk about what you don't know!"

"It's not my fault she bought the farm just like that!" Natsuno was obviously irked. "So quit yelling at me like it is!"

"The least you could have done was be nice to her, even at the very end! What do you have against her Natsuno!"

"I told you not to call me that! And to answer your question, she annoyed me and kept looking in my window at night! Who would want anything to do with a low-life stalker like that!"

"I'll call you whatever I feel like calling! And take that back about her!"

"Uh guys… we can resolve this, just calm down" pleaded Tohru, worried over his two friends as they glared daggers. His words fell on deaf ears.

"Make me!"

"Natsuno, Natsuno, Natsuno, Natsuno, Natsuno!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"No, _you_ make me _faggot!"_

Natsuno reacted. His fist caught Hiroshi's chin, sending him staggering backwards. Tohru stared in horrified disbelief. Upon Natsuno's face was a malign grimace.

"Rumor has it that Megumi admired you while on her deathbed," he sneered, "as if she was living in some fairy tale. Well you two freaks deserve each other. Go pollute the gene pool elsewhere, _disgusting mutant_."

Hiroshi's eyes bulged with fury as he charged, tackling Natsuno to the ground. They brawled, fists flying. Tohru darted over to try and separate them, but the combatants pushed him aside. Masao watched, silently rooting for the albino.

A few passers-by glanced at the fight, but did not stop. Tohru was more than a little shocked. Did they hate outsiders that much?

"Take that back!"

"Fuck you!"

'_This is getting worse!_' thought Tohru as he tried once again to separate the two.

"Masao help out!" he cried. Masao broke out of his trance and ran over, trying to reel Hiroshi in while Tohru tried to stop Natsuno.

"Sorry Masao" muttered Hiroshi as he broke free of the older boy's grip and the brawl resumed.

"Hey Hey Hey! Break it up you two!" said a voice as Masao turned his head. Running over with a soft drink in hand was a young, muscular man wearing a purple shirt and purple trousers. Oddly enough, his green hair was shaped like horns, maybe cat-ears. He grabbed hold of Natsuno with his free hand as Tohru and Masao held Hiroshi.

"You punch for a little bitch!"

"I barely felt a thing pussy!"

"Says the faggot!"

"Hey calm it down you two. Fighting does no good to either side" admonished the cat-eared haired individual. Natsuno seemed to calm down, while Hiroshi squirmed under his friends grasp. Natsuno breathed in and out, stilling his pounding pulse as he walked over and picked up his bag and books.

"Ya that's it! Walk away!" goaded Hiroshi as Tohru and Masao let him go. Natsuno glared as he walked away, giving the group the bird, although with a bit of a limp. Tohru looked after him, his countenance mournful.

"Well, crisis averted. You're not hurt bad are ya?" asked the man. Hiroshi shook his head, despite some bruises on his body and a black eye.

"I'll live."

"Well at least neither of you killed each other, names Tatsumi by the way." The newcomer held out his hand, grin on his face.

"Hiroshi. Hiroshi Kaneko." They shook.

"Are you going to be okay Hiroshi?" asked Tohru. He could not believe what had just transpired. His good friend Natsuno had not only behaved gracelessly towards the grieving Hiroshi, but he had defended his gracelessness with violence. For the first time since he had come to Sotoba, Tohru was truly disappointed in his friend.

"I'm fine, I said so already"

"You totally had him, I bet he was hitting for a bitch like you said" said Masao as he walked over.

"He was hitting hard," admitted Hiroshi, fingering his bruised jaw. "I was in the moment and tried to goad him. I'm quite the belligerent guy aren't I."

"I say you've quite a bit of passion in ya," agreed Tatsumi cheerfully. "I hear you're the guy who disrupted the funeral a few days ago. Was she really close to you or something?"

The reminder made Hiroshi's face fall, his countenance turning sullen as memories of Megumi returned unbidden.

"Yes. The girl who died was a really close friend of Hiroshi's" Tohru answered for him. Hiroshi looked away, in no mood to talk about it. Tatsumi nodded in understanding, hand on chin.

"I see…well as I said, you got a helluva lot of passion, and I like guys like that. Wanna be friends?" asked the older man. The group looked at each other.

"Sure" said Tohru.

"Meh, why not" commented Masao.

"I guess" followed Hiroshi.

"Sweet!" Tatsumi enthused. "I just moved in here. You know, that mansion on the Kanemasa land?"

"Ah, well welcome to Sotoba" Masao greeted him, with better humour than was normal. "I'm sorry that you're first experience here was to break up a fight."

"No worries!" chirped the man with the cat-ear hairdo. Suddenly in the mood for liquid refreshment, Tohru walked on over to the nearby vending machine, from which Tatsumi had just come. He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a coin, only for his fingers to slip. The coin hit the ground and rolled under the machine.

"Ah nuts" said the blonde as he tried reached for the coin.

"100 yen down the drain" commented Masao dryly. Hiroshi rubbed his arm, nursing his wound.

"You know, that happens to me to a lot and it sucks!" commented Tatsumi. "Here, let me help ya out!" He pulled out a backscratcher, seemingly from nowhere.

"Wow, you carry a backscratcher just for that!" exclaimed Tohru in surprise. "How convienent!"

"Talk about being prepared" muttered Hiroshi, who was trying to figure just where on his person Tatsumi had been keeping it.

"Well my ma always said 'better to pack extra for the unexpected'!" Tatsumi went down, rummaged under the machine, and extracted the coin.

"Thanks. I owe ya. My name's Mutou. Tohru Mutou"

"Name's Masao."

"You already know mine. I happen to live close to here if you're ever around, care to drop by?" added Hiroshi.

"I'd be more than delighted!" Tatsumi grinned. "Also, if I do come around, mind if I bring a friend Hiroshi? They happen to know you."

"Hmm? Who?" asked the albino, cocking his head in surprise. He was surprised that Tatsumi had not once commented on his albinism.

"Is it okay if I make it a surprise?" Tatsumi asked, a little bashfully. "They told me to surprise ya." Tohru brightened.

"I love surprises! You should accept Hiroshi!"

"Umm…sure?"

"Well I gotta get going, glad to have met ya!" With that, Tatsumi turned and walked away.

'_So that's the kid Lady Sunako informed me about_' he thought. '_Interesting._'

"You'll come by soon right?" Tohru called after him.

"Oh yes…your surprise will come soon" replied Tatsumi as he walked off.

'_Very _soon'

August 29th, a Monday

"Jeez Hiroshi, why did you have to bang yourself this bad anyway? You're lucky you didn't get any broken bones" groused Souji as he and his nephew walked out of the Ozaki Clinic. Souji was a mild-mannered man in his late 30's, having brown hair with matching eyes. He was a taller than Hiroshi, though not by much.

"What did you do anyway?" he asked. Hiroshi looked away.

"He insulted her."

"Who?"

"Koide's son." Hiroshi felt sick using his first name, as much as his enemy hated the sound of it. Souji looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Ah, Koide. I remember him coming by the door last year in October telling me to keep you away from his place."

"Him slamming the door in my face was a clear message so he doesn't have to worry" replied Hiroshi petulantly.

"Jeez, and I thought Scientologists hated religion," commented Souji. "That man gives athiesim a whole new name." Hiroshi remained quiet as they continued their walk.

"I understand you defending Megumi's name like that. You remind me of your mother" Hiroshi turned towards his uncle, surprised by the mention of his mother.

"Really?"

"You have no idea how many fights she got into whenever someone insulted Taro. Only thing that kept her at Tokyo Uni would be her grades." Souji chuckled, feeling nostalgic.

"But it means that you truly treasured her. Your mother married your father the minute they got out of University." He smiled. "It's like a love story."

"Ya…I did…and I still do" said Hiroshi. The thought was strangely touching, and he felt some of the grief and resentment ease.

"Well Megumi wouldn't want you to be all emotional and broody all the time," Souji went on. "Besides, you got all of those new friends now. There's Tohru, that Masao kid, even Taneka's kids are stopping by."

"You mean Kaori and Akira? I never seen them."

"They keep catching you while you're sleeping."

"Ah," Hiroshi smiled. "Guess I'd better stay up tomorrow then."

"I suppose so. You just avoid fights from now one okedoke?"

They reached their small house, and Hiroshi headed up to his room. It was small but comfortable, with walls painted light blue. There were several shelves, with monster action figures, rows of DVDs, a PC on the desk, and his bed. It was a matter of a few moments to undress and jump into bed.

_Paralyzed._

_He could not move. He tried, but his body would not obey._

_Eyes stared down at him, black but for tiny red pupils, gleaming with dire lust. The eyes seemed to swell, to reach for him, to draw him in…_

Hiroshi woke up with a start.

He blinked, and rubbed his eyes, wondering what had happened. He glanced at his bedside clock.

2:00. Two hours.

Hiroshi walked over to his window and opened up. It was dark, though still warm. Cicadas chirped and clicked. He could have sworn that he was being watched.

"Just my imagination" he muttered as he walked back to bed.

He did not notice a pair of eyes looking towards him in the trees.

September 1st, a Thursday

The dead policeman's family moved away. Susumu Yasumori, son of deceased Nao Yasumori, fell to cardiac arrest, as did his father Mikiyasu.

Hiroshi decided to hang out with Kaori and Akira that day during daylight, which was for him a big change. Though Akira was a bit hesitant, Kaori was open, most likely due to her connection to Megumi. That night he fell asleep very quickly.

_The lamp twisted, distorting into the silhouette of a man. The image danced, wild hair coiling and twisting as if alive, and then was sucked into his lips._

_His hand was out in front…and a woman he had never seen before took it. She was older than him, beautiful, with bleach-blonde hair and curves like that nurse at the clinic. Her name was Ritsuko he mused._

_Her eyes were empty. They were ebon voids, black as night, like those of Sunako. But where hers were tinted red, these eyes were tinted blue._

Hiroshi snapped awake, breathing fast, his heart pounding like a drum. He looked out through his window, straight through into the woods beyond.

_Black eyes, with red pupils, gazing back at him._

And Hiroshi awoke for true.

'_I watched some of the worlds most scariest movies, and I'm tripping over these nightmares. Get a _grip' thought the albino irritably. He decided to get dressed and do some chores. The clock read 10:00 pm.

"Might as well get some studying done" muttered Hiroshi as he walked off to the kitchen, lamenting the Elementary Statistics exercise lurking in his work pile.

If he had checked the window at that precise moment, he would have seen not one, but _two _sets of eyes looking in.

"_They must have caught it from Nao…but they are both beyond saving…unfortunately_"

Seishin remembered Ozaki's words clearly, as he walked through the woods, flashlight illuminating the path before him.

He remembered everything the doctor had told him. In addition to the heart attack, Susumu's body bore numerous small puncture wounds. These could only be explained as insect bites, though Ozaki could not for the life of him figure out what kind of insect was responsible. On top of that, both Susumu and his father Mikiyasu, an old friend of both Ozaki and Seishin, were showing signs of severe anaemia.

'_Mikiyasu_ too' thought Seishin sadly. '_It even happened to him of all people…_'

He walked back towards his temple, then started at the sound of stick snapping underfoot. He spun on his heel, the beam of his flashlight revealing none other than Sunako.

Sunako right?" he asked.

"Good evening Mr. Muroi. Are these the temple grounds?" she asked, turning her head side to side.

"They are" answered the priest.

"It kinda looks like a church," Sunako commented as she glanced at one of the buildings. "It isn't right?"

"It is. At leat that's what the builder thought he was building"

"I see…"

"I have spare flashlights inside, so I'll give you one. This is my secret base" said Seishin as the two walked inside. Seishin lit an oil lamp, illuminating the interior, the vaulted ceiling casting unsettling shadows. Sunako strolled around, examining the various windows.

"Stained glass…makes me feel a bit sick looking at it," commented the girl. "There's a burning man here."

"That's called the _mino-odori_" Seishin explained. Sunako walked in front of a stained glass, showing a monster biting into a human. She turned towards the priest.

"So the builder was interested in matyrs?"

"Maybe. One of the Kanemasa's built it during the war"

"Isn't Kanemasa what people call where me and my family live?" Sunako asked, heading to the altar.

"Do you go for walks at night on a daily basis Sunako?" wondered Seishin, changing the subject.

"I can't during the day," replied Sunako casually. "Otherwise I get sick due to the ultraviolet light. We actually moved here for my treatment."

"I see…"

"There's no need to get so sad over it." Sunako had a smile on her face.

"It's not that. A good friend of mine and his son may die of a disease."

"Wouldn't it be less depressing if he was an old man?"

"That's not what…" Seishin searched for the right words. "Don't you think it's terrible for them to die so young?" Sunako nodded, a melancholic look on her face.

"Death is a terrible thing for anyone to experience. It's all the same, whether you are good or evil, young or old. Death is impartial."

She began to dance, slowly and with a curious grace.

"There is no truly terrible death. That's why death is so frightening. Your habits, your age, your wealth, your personality, your beauty. All of that is meaningless in the face of death. Since it destroys all of these, death is so terrible."

She stopped, and looked into Seishin's eyes. Wide grey met red-tinged void black as Sunako smiled.

"Sunako…"

"Well. I have to hurry home. I have a present to prepare. I can come back at anytime though right?" she asked.

"Of course, although it is rather dangerous at night so I would not recommend it" warned Seishin as Sunako made her way to the door. She turned around.

"Only half of humanity has any freedom at all. Just because they're dangerous doesn't mean I can give up on it. I'll bring a book next time. If I meet you again, will you autograph it?" She giggled as she ran out, disappearing into the darkness.

September 12th, a Monday

The death toll in the village had reached nineteen, Ozaki declaring it to be an epidemic.

Due to their inability to explain the deaths, the Ozaki Clinic could not ask the government for assistance. The victims had only one symptom in common.

Anaemia, caused by some sort of animal transgression, most likely insect bites.

Hiroshi was up and about, carrying laundry to and from his bedroom.

'_Tonight's the night. Sunako is supposed to give me my present_' he thought, as he finished placing clean sheets on his bed. He changed into beige shorts and a white t-shirt, then headed out, knowing Souji was asleep.

He walked into the forest and down on the path. It was a clear night, the sky dotted with bright stars. It did not take long for him to reach the flowerbed, with the grass mound in the middle. Just as it had been that night.

He sat down on the mound, and looked at this cellphone. 11:46.

He lay on his back, staring up at the twinkling stars, enjoying the relief that walking under the night sky had always brought him. The sun's anger could not burn his skin, nor blind his eyes. He was beyond the sun's power, free of the curse laid on him at the moment of his conception. The moon's light was bright enough for him, and Kaguya-hime bore him no ill will.

He let his head fall right back. The world was upside down.

'_Megumi_' he thought.

And then he realised that he was not alone.

There was someone lying in the flowers, much as he was doing, only a meter away.

That person was staring at him.

With black eyes.

**I promised a lemon and I didn't. oh well, guranteed next chapter though.**

**Next update will be CMM or Giver 3.**

**Hope I interpretated episode 3 and most of 4 right. The rest of 4 and onto 5 will be in the next chapter.**

**Edited and beta'ed by Juubi-K.**

**In other news, nearly 6K words, making this my longest chapter ever written, and over 21 pages too. Thank god this wasn't a research paper or anything :/**


	3. Chapter 3Lemon in this chapter

**I do not own Shiki. Fuyumi Ono, Fuji TV, and Funimation do. Hiroshi Kaneko and Souji Kamikawa belongs to me.**

For whatever reason, Hiroshi could not move.

As much as he willed his body to move, he didn't budge an inch. His eyes widened as the figure blinked, confirming that it wasn't his imagination.

"Hey, Hiroshi."

That voice. Very female, and _very _familiar, sending chills down his spine.

'_It can't be. It just can't be._'

The figure rose, in a manner disturbingly reminiscent of his favourite horror movies. As she rose, the light spilled over her face, and Hiroshi's heart stopped.

Standing above him and looking down, was none other than Megumi Shimizu.

"Me-Me-Megumi?" he babbled. Was his mind playing tricks on him?

Megumi, or whatever she was, smiled an indulgent smile. Hiroshi could see her clearly, and noticed some changes.

For one, Megumi was wearing a red corset along with a black frilly skirt which exposed her midriff. Stockings covered her smooth legs, edging her thighs in lace, matching the gloves on her long-fingered hands. Her lips were full, and painted with dark red lipstick that offset her milky flesh. Her eyes were black voids, reminding him of Sunako, save for red irises.

Hiroshi was more than a little aroused.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Her manner suddenly changed. "I'm paralyzing you aren't I? Sorry, I'm not quite used to my powers yet."

All of a sudden, as if on cue, Hiroshi found that he could move. His first movement was to bolt upright, staring at the pinkette, fear and arousal warring within him.

"I can't believe it…is it really you Megumi?" he asked in childish wonder.

He still couldn't process it. He had attended her funeral, a day of sorrow and shame. He had seen her vanish under dirt and grass. And yet there she was, right in front of him.

Megumi smiled and cupped Hiroshi's face with her hand. Hiroshi flinched away.

"It is me, Hiroshi. I know it's a bit hard to explain…but…"

"Oh Megumi!" he wailed as he tackled her with a hug, shedding tears of transcendant joy. "Oh thank god! Megumi! You came back! You came back!" he said as he hugged her tighter. Megumi hugged him back, tenderly.

"I know Hiroshi…I know" she said as she closed her eyes in happiness as the boy wept. Suddenly the boy stepped back.

"Hiroshi? What's wrong?" she asked. He had disbelief written all over his face.

"I saw you get buried…how did you survive without food or water or air?" Megumi's joy was replaced with sorrow, as she looked away.

"Well you see…I _did_ die" The albino gasped. Slowly, he reached out a trembling hand to touch her cheek. It was as cold as ice.

The black eyes. Appearing only at night. The ice-cold skin. Was it possible?

"Megumi. Are you a vampire?" he asked. The girl flinched as he grabbed her left arm. She closed her eyes, and nodded.

'_He'll be frightened by me now, and I'll have no choice but to…_'

"That is awesome!" he roared with glee as he staggered back and fell on the mound. All fear was gone, and he laughed with delight.

"Huh?" Megumi tilted her head in confusion. Hiroshi laughed himself hoarse, then got back up to hug her again.

"This is incredible! A dream come true!" he said as his red eyes beamed. That is when it hit Megumi.

'_Oh yeah. He loves the occult and the vampire culture!_' she thought. She felt a fool for thinking he would be scared of her.

"So how did you do it Megumi! Did you sign some sort of pact? Allowed some vampire king to seize you?" he asked. Megumi rubbed her head.

"Well…it's more like being lured in then bitten" she said. Hiroshi looked puzzled, and then he remembered. The dreams, the eyes, the Kanemasa Mansion, the woman, that weird silhouette.

"That was you? You were concentrating your essence or presence upon me?" Megumi nodded.

"Yes. I showed you what I experienced. I wanted to see you so badly, but I was afraid about what you would say and how you would react. I should have shown you sooner." Megumi paused, regarding him with longing. "So you're not frightened?"

"Of course not!" yelled an overjoyed Hiroshi. "My girlfriend is a vampire for Pete's sake! It's like all of the holidays crammed together or something!"

"I'm so glad." Tears of joy glistened in Megumi's eyes. "I was afraid that you would reject me. But now…" She sniffled as she buried her face into Hiroshi's chest. He hugged her.

"I understand, its okay" he whispered into her ear. As the tear-spell ended, an awkward silence descended upon the vampire and albino.

"You know…since we are boyfriend and girlfriend…do you wanna kiss?" asked Hiroshi as he rubbed the back of his red and looked to the side, blushing.

"You mean you haven't been kissed?" said Megumi, sounding mildly surprised.

"Well…I was saving it in case I get a girlfriend one day, and since we became a couple before your death, we didn't get a chance to…so technically…it will be my first."

Megumi smiled as she cupped the boys face with her gloved hands, causing the boy to jump in shock. Then she delivered it.

A kiss, right to the lips, and before he knew it, he felt something in his mouth and his eyes widened. It was her tongue, and not wanting to disappoint, he returned the favor, the tongues dancing like mating eels.

The two separated to catch their breath. Megumi smirked.

"How's that for a first?" she asked seductively. Hiroshi blushed, his pants losing room.

"Umm…it was amazing" he said, trying to find the right words.

He couldn't fathom it. He, the albino Hiroshi Kaneko, the pariah and freak of Sotoba and Osaka respectively, had been kissed by his girlfriend, who was a vampire. Now it was Megumi's turn to blush pink.

"Want me to take _another_ first from you?" she asked. Hiroshi's heart jumped as he knew what she meant. He was shocked that she could suggest it just like that, but the shock was warring with desire within him. Desire won.

"Yes my mistress. But let's do it at my house. No point in getting dirty while doing it right?"

"We're gonna get down and dirty anyway. But, I prefer a bed rather than grass" Megumi agreed as she clasped Hiroshi's hand, and the two walked off down the path. As they left, a figure stepped out from behind a tree, watching them go.

"Well, lucky for the kid she already fed on her way here. Now…where was his house again?" pondered Tatsumi as he followed them, silent as a wraith.

"We can't wake up Uncle Souji. so we need to be quiet" whispered Hiroshi as he stepped over the threshold into the house, Megumi right behind him.

" Damn, I was hoping we could get some freedom" whined Megumi. Hiroshi stopped by the kitchen table and saw a note. He read it.

_If you're up, I'm going to do the midnight shift at the store._

_Won't be back till 3. Dinner is in the fridge._

_Souji_

"Well your wish is granted. He's out on an errand and he wont be back till 3." Hiroshi beamed, and so did Megumi.

"Alright! Now let's head to your room!"

"Understood my mistress"

"As much as you calling me mistress sounds sexy, you don't need to do _all_ the time. Megumi is just fine" said the vampire as Hiroshi nodded and ran up the stairs, Megumi following after. None of them heard Tatsumi enter through the back door.

"Well. Better get that recorder set up. I wonder what's in the fridge" he said as he walked towards the fridge.

"Now you wait outside while I get ready. I'll beckon you once I am, okay?" said Megumi as she stepped into Hiroshi's room.

"Whatever you say" answered the albino as Megumi smiled and closed the door. After a few minutes…

"Okay! I'm ready!" Hiroshi opened the door and gasped.

Megumi had arranged herself upon his bed, her corset replaced with a smaller black corset more akin to a bra. Her stockings were gone as well. She licked her lips, exposing white fangs. Hiroshi felt his underwear tighten. She was going to make love to him…not because she wanted to relieve her stress, or for the fun of it…but because she cared for him and loved him with all her heart.

He could not know what was going on the village. He could not know about the other vampires, as they slowly took control. But Megumi knew it, as she knew that he might be her last chance to feel as a woman felt when she made love for true. She wanted to feel what love was like, to know if love could not exist only at the emotional level…but at the physical level as well. She cast out all thoughts of Natsuno Yuuki, and focused only on the albino in front of her, Hiroshi Kaneko.

She took the initiative, sauntering over to slide her arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips. Hiroshi was stunned as Megumi deepened both her embrace and her kiss, making his male hormones rage like a wildfire. But even as the seconds passed, even with the warmth flooding through him, his brain bowing to his need, he found the will to break the kiss.

"Megumi," he said, staring into her ebony eyes. "We…we're…"

"I know…."

"So why?"

"Because I love you. I was torn whether to choose Yuuki or you, but I was a fool to even consider him an option…and now that I know, I want to show you, just how much I love you."

Hiroshi's face contorted in pain, competing instincts warring within him.

"But…I can't just, it's…" Megumi had a knowing smile on her face as she cupped Hiroshi's chin.

"I know…I'm a bit nervous too…"

"What if you get pregnant? I don't have any condoms!"

"I don't know if I can as well…me being a vampire…but if I do…I would be more than happy to bear this child with you." The blackness in her eyes disappeared, replaced by normal whites, with black pupils and red irises as she smiled.

"Megumi…"

The vampire kissed him again, tightening her grip to keep him from denying her again. She teased his lips apart, running her tongue over his teeth, making him moan. His eyes widened as she slid her tongue further in, only to slide shut as his hormones took control. He tightened his embrace, all restraint gone, fierce but also gentle, needing but also giving. Lust roiled like an ocean within him, but he had yet enough control so as not to harm his beloved. They caressed each other, his hands sliding over her milky skin, smooth and cool as marble, feeling her curves and swells. She did likewise, knowing his hard contours, and his strong warmth, and loving them just as much.

They broke off, reluctantly, though both gasped for air. Hiroshi could not help but smile at the look on Megumi's face, that look of bashful happiness, not knowing that he looked every bit as adorable to her, as a blush stained his pale cheeks.

A simple holiday had brought them together. Friendship had bound them, and love would bear them to an earthly paradise.

Megumi kissed him on the lips once again as she removed Hiroshi's shirt. Hiroshi reciprocated, fingers working at the laces of her corset bra. A few moments work, and the bra came loose. They shed their clothes, kissing ravenously as their bodies were exposed.

Megumi reached forward and ran her hands gently down Hiroshi's chest. It was smooth to her touch, with a bit of baby fat, but she didn't care. She looked at his face, his eyes looking at her with lustful desire and pleasure, and blushed as she realized that she had been stripped of her bra. Hiroshi chuckled gently, and leaned in to kiss her.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world, Megumi Shimizu." Megumi blushed at Hiroshi's statement, but felt very proud of herself as she kissed him back. She kissed his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his chin. She kissed his neck where she felt his pulse, sensing the pulsing arteries and veins, resisting a niggling urge to bite and drink deep. She knew only too well what would result. One feeding would begin the downward spiral, and there was no guarantee that he would survive, let alone join her as a vampire.

They rolled over, Megumi finding herself on top. Hiroshi stared up at her, enraptured by a half-naked sex goddess that straddled him, lustful eyes examining his exposed upper form. They kissed once again, and Hiroshi felt a moan rise from his throat as he felt Megumi's breasts, so perfect in form, press upon his chest.

He rose up and while Megumi pouted at the loss of contact, she blushed even more as Hiroshi gazed at her, eyes travelling from her face to her chest, to her slim stomach, her hips, and finally to the rest of her, concealed by the black skirt.

"Shoot I forgot. Sorry about that" she said as she reached down. Hiroshi's hand caught hers.

"Allow me" he said, sexual mischief written all over his face.

Hiroshi, for his age of 15, had read quite a few hentai doujinshis on the internet, the ones involving consensual love, in order to get monthly release. The time had come to put what he had learned into action.

Likewise, Megumi's only knowledge of sexual experience was Sex Ed, a few doujins she read online, and some movies she watched while her parents were away. She wanted to maker her love happy, and happy he would be.

The albino ran his hands tenderly over the vampire's face, and began to kiss her cheeks, running his tongue over where her pulse would be in her slender neck. He made his way down to her chest, and Megumi moaned as he caressed her soft breasts, fitting his palms perfectly. He grinned, kissing the snow-white mounds before taking the right breast into his mouth, suckling on the nipple like a newborn babe. Megumi moaned and seethed with pleasure as his tongue slid over her nipple, his hand massaging the other, gently and carefully. She gripped Hiroshi's head, pressing him to her chest, hoping he would not stop.

She had never felt this way before. It was as if a fire was in her chest, flowing from her nipples through every fiber of her being. The sensations filled every part of her, reaching even to her toes and her hair. Megumia's heart beat faster as Hiroshi continued his ministrations. It was _amazing_.

Hiroshi lifted his head from Megumi's right breast, and started on the left, making her moan. He reached down with his other hand, opening Megumi's skirt. He alternated between her breasts, licking, gently biting, even blowing on them, making them more sensitive and hard. He kissed them, licked the valley between her mounds, then kissed and licked his way down, over her stomach, and to her navel.

Her last article of clothing, her pink striped panties, came away. Megumi felt as though she would die of embarrassment as Hiroshi gazed upon her long, smooth legs. His eyes fell upon the place most private, most sacred, her hidden temple.

"You like?" she asked.

"Yes I like" he breathed. He couldn't fathom that he was actually seeing a young woman's private parts. He had only seen it in the doujins he read, but this trumped them all out of the water.

It was a small patch of pink hair, seemingly beckoning to welcome the albino. He reached down and blew lightly over it, causing the vampire to shiver. He kissed the patch, following up with a lick, causing the pinkette to moan through her teeth and pant hard.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Megumi chuckled.

"We already came this far. We can't just turn back now. I am yours Hiroshi. Deal with me as you will." Hiroshi smiled and nodded. He felt his manhood harden like a bunch of steel rods as the scent of Megumi's wet sex filled his nose, his pants already painful on his erection. He held back, as he admired the slit that led to Megumi's sacred vagina, leaning in closer to smell her musky female scent. He saw some moisture coming out from the slit and licked it, touching the outer lips of his lover's sex. Megumi cried out, and Hiroshi took that as a good sign. He began to lick and suck on the lips of Megumi's beautiful sex.

"Oh god…that's it…right there….Oh shit!" she panted between moans of pleasure.

Hiroshi slid his tongue into her wet sex, making her cry out in ecstasy. He pushed it past the outer lips, and into the inner ones. Megumi grabbed his hair, shocked and aroused, but Hiroshi didn't stop. He did not relent, thrusting and circling his tongue, tasting her smooth velvet and her juices.

He didn't really know what he was doing. It was his first time after all. But in his lust-addled mind there was no doubt, no wish to hold back, to reconsider. All he could do was keep going, to worship her secret femininity with his unworthy tongue, and wonder later if he was doing it right.

Fluids gushed over his tongue, and he loved the taste. Then, the very tip touched a barrier, and he couldn't believe his eyes. The proof of her virginity was revealed.

"This is…"

"The clitoris, yes" breathed Megumi.

"May I?"

"Yes!"

In horny curiosity, he began to kiss and lick it gently, making Megumi scream out. Hiroshi placed her legs on his shoulders and grasped her tips tightly to hold her in place as he continued his ministrations. He even pressed his tongue over the little bulb, and she cried out even more. He switched from vagina to clitoris in turn, driving Megumi wild

"I…I… oh Hiro I….I'm gonna…I'm gonna!"

And she released all over the albino's face, juices covering his mouth, her body tightening as she did.

"You're fucking good at this" she breathed, eyes closed.

"I'm glad I made you feel good" smiled Hiroshi, as he licked up her juices. She opened her eyes, smiling at him in a very desirable way, and he leaned up to kiss her. The vampire didn't mind the fact that she could taste herself with Hiroshi's own lips. In fact, it made her even more horny.

Hiroshi decided that his clothes had to be removed, already feeling pain from the tightness in his groin. Megumi was confused when he got off the bed, then brightened as Hiroshi finally took off his pants, and then his boxers.

"Oh wow…"

"Is it okay?"

"Not like the ones I've seen in doujins…but they tend to overexaggerate"

"Agreed."

"Now relax my Hiro. It's _my _turn to make you feel good" she purred as she lowered herself between Hiroshi's thighs and began to lick his tip. As Hiroshi moaned, her delicate fingers began to cup his sack as Megumi licked the shaft like an icecream cone. She could hear her lover's breathing grow heavy. Deciding to take it to the next level, she began to suckle on the shaft, her tongue whipping at the little hole at the tip.

"Megumi…oh…God!" he seethed as Megumi continued. The act was making the vampire feel wet down below. The sheets would be needing another run at the laundry soon enough, but the two didn't care.

"Megumi…I'm gonna cum…." he said as his body tightened, nerves wracking, as he blew his load onto Megumi's face and mouth. She gave a "mmmph!" in surprise at how much there was. She raised herself, smacking her lips.

"Tasty" she purred. Hiroshi breathed.

"What is it like?"

"It's salty, but I like it" soothed the vampire as she licked herself.

"So was yours." He saw a smirk on his lover's face.

"Wanna do it now?" she asked. The look in her eyes need no explanation.

"Ready when you are." Megumi took up position, spreading out her legs, Hiroshi easing himself between them.

The two kissed once more, feeling each other's warmth, tasting each other with kisses filled with passion.

Hiroshi broke away, took his manhood in one hand, and guided it to Megumi's hot, dripping sex. He rubbed it on her outer lips to get lubricated. He knew, somehow, what had to be done, just as soon as he had his penis well covered and Megumi was ready.

"Hard or soft?"

"Give it to me as hard as you can…I need you" she whispered, as ruby met black-and-red.

Hiroshi plunged, hard. Megumi yelled in pain as Hiroshi pushed back and forth, her yells becoming yells of pleasure.

"Oh yes! That's it! Oh fuck the hell yeah! Oh!" she moaned as Hiroshi grabbed her shoulders and continued his assault. His cock was tightening with each thrust, her vagina clenching it as it did. He gritted as teethed as he continued.

"How is it?" he breathed.

"It's amazing! Harder! Faster! Please!" she begged, and Hiroshi began to increase the speed and strength of his thrusts. Megumi's nails went up to her lover's shoulders and clawed them, her eyes rolling back and her tongue dangling as her juices began to intermix with Hiroshi's. And they both felt it…it was coming.

The two continued on, and then Hiroshi, with a surprise boost of strength, lifted himself and Megumi upwards. They were now sitting on the bed, with him holding Megumi and her sitting on his lap. The albino held the risen vampire closer and kissed her, both of them moaned into each other's mouths, their tongues imitating their sexes, magnifying their pleasure.

"Oh fuck! It's coming Hiro!"

"Me too Megumi…"

"Say my name! Yell it! Give me your seed!"

Their bodies clenched and tightened, their nerves exploding as the orgasms swept through them.

"Megumi!"

"Hiroshi!"

Hiroshi's cock fired into Megumi's vagina, and Megumi watered his groin and thighs. The two lovers held each other tight as their orgasms subsided. And then as they looked at each other, they smiled and shared another deep passionate kiss.

"I love you Megumi Shimizu…" breathed Hiroshi.

"And I love you, Hiroshi Kaneko" panted Megumi.

"Can you stay with me?" asked Hiroshi. Megumi's face took a turn for sadness.

"I would love too, but I can't" she said.

"Because of daylight? I'll shut all of the blinds, make sure no light gets in while you sleep" said the 15 year old boy. Megumi shook her head.

"Is it blood? I'll be happy to let you bite me for blood!" he said, almost pleading. For a moment Megumi was entranced, tempted by the offer, but turned away.

"I can't!" she said, grabbing her shoulders. Hiroshi moved closer.

"Why can't you feed from me? Is there something wrong?" asked the albino.

"If I were to bite you, even once, you would end up like me. You would get sick and die. But that's the thing, once you are bitten, it's a game of chance. You could come back as a vampire, or…or…."

"Or what?"

"Or you stay dead…"

Hiroshi understood. He knew, after studying all types of fictional vampires, that they were all different in some aspect. Bram Stoker's vampires could walk safely under the sun, though most others could not. Being repelled by garlic was common, though by no means universal. Some were turned back by the name of God, some not, and in some cases a near-inhuman level of faith was needed. Some vampires turned humans by draining all their blood and replacing it with their own. Others merely mixed their blood with that of those they sought to turn. In a lot of cases, usually of low-quality and poorly thought out, the bite alone was enough to make a human a vampire.

Hiroshi had always rolled his eyes at that approach, thinking it cartoonish and cheap. How ironic that it might be true.

"So in other words, if you feed from me, I'll die of anaemia, and may or may not come back. Is that it?" Megumi nodded, weeping at the thought of her lover dying. The thought of becoming a vampire appealed to him in so many ways, but Hiroshi decided he could not bear the risk, not now that he had so much to live for.

He knew so much of vampires, so much of how they fed, and how someone might be turned. An idea formed in his mind, of a way to feed his lover without the risks inherent in her bite. If the danger was in the act of biting, then logic dictated that she should not bite at all.

He almost laughed at the simplicity of it.

"Then I'll provide for you" he proclaimed. Megumi turned towards him, hope and confusion in her dark eyes.

"How?" she asked. Hiroshi grabbed her hand.

"I'll siphon blood," he said, eager to share his plan. "I'll go over to the Ozaki Clinic, say that I want my blood drawn, and give you my blood. That way, not only will you get fed, we can continue what we do now."

"You…would do that?" Megumi could not believe he would make such an offer. "For me?"

Tatsumi pressed his ear against the door as he snacked on a poptart, his body still and silent in a way that would have been impossible in his previous life. He heard Hiroshi's words.

"This kid…Lady Sunako was right about him after all…." he murmured aloud.

It was indeed a simple plan, but not something any vampire had ever requested. Some did not dare to interact with humans, let alone copulate with them or ask for their lifeblood. Others enjoyed the hunt for its own sake, seeing humans as nothing more than cattle.

That someone might actually offer his blood…

"How much blood do you need to sustain yourself for a day?" Hiroshi went on.

"I was told one cup of blood a day."

"Okay then. I'll go to the clinic tomorrow and learn how to draw blood. I'm happy you chose me Megumi. I really am!" The vampire smiled, though her smile belied her joy and hope.

"Of course. To think I once considered choosing Yuuki? What a mistake I made." The thought of Natsuno darkened Hiroshi's countenance. Megumi, now preternaturally aware, noticed immediately.

"What did he do?" she asked venomously.

"He degraded you," Hiroshi replied bitterly. "Then me, then we got into a fight."

"He laid a hand on you! How dare he! The nerve!" she yelled, fangs bared.

"Well, if you're thinking what I am thinking, then I have an idea" said Hiroshi.

"How to get back at him?" asked Megumi, a mischievous smirk gracing her face.

"Yep, and here's how it's gonna go." He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Uh-huh…" Megumi listened intently. "Yeah…okay…"

'_Not bad…kid has a sadistic bone somewhere in his body' _thought Tatsumi as he listened, hearing every word as perfectly as if he were standing right next to him. .

"And that's how. But first, you can't attack him yet"

"Why's that?"

"If you paralyzed me just by focusing on me, just think what you could do to Koide" said Hiroshi with a smirk. "Make him paranoid, fuck around with him in his sleep. Make him scared and irritated. And then, drop it for a day or two, then we proceed with what I have planned."

"Speaking of fucking, this will be a night I'll never forget" said Megumi as she leaned in and kissed Hiroshi.

"Me too, Megumi, me too."

"Well I gotta get going. I'll see you tomorrow night okay?" said Megumi as she started to get dressed.

"Yeah, you can count on me getting the blood." Megumi looked back and smiled, then walked out the door. Hiroshi leaned back and closed his eyes as exhaustion took him into blissful sleep.

Megumi walked out of the house, seeing Tatsumi leaning against a tree.

"So how was it?" he asked.

"You heard it?"

"Um, advanced hearing has its perks. All I was missing was visual and I could have jacked off here and now"

"Pervert!"

"Like that Hiroshi kid?" Megumi blanched when he mentioned her lover's name.

"Is he…"

"Relax. Lady Sunako told me to tell all you _okiagari _to lay off on the kid, his family, and whatever friends he has."

"He has more friends? Who?"

"Well the Taneka kids for one, probably due to your association with them. There's also a Tohru Mutou and some kid named Masao. Sunako wants to make sure he's as comfy as possible once he starts giving us blood."

"You heard that too?" The two began walking into the woods.

"Told you, advanced hearing. Lady Sunako predicts that Hiroshi and his pals may start donating blood for us. She reckons he's a generous guy, and that he loves you enough to go that far." Megumi blushed.

"Yes...he has a way about that."

"You do realize that no human has _ever_ done what he's offering," Tatsumi went on, suddenly serious.

"No one?" Megumi asked, surprised. "Ever?"

"Not ever," Tatsumi confirmed. "And humans have been messing around with blood for a century or so. If this works out, this could change everything."

"Really?"

"Really. That's a special guy you've got there."

"Yeah." Megumi giggled, delighted. "He's special."

"Speaking of that, I'm glad I took ya to feed off at that Inn over outside of Sotoba before coming here," Tatsumi commented cheerfully, ruining the mood. "Who knows, she may rise again. I wouldn't mind having a lover like that."

"Pervert…"

"I'm just saying, did you see the rack on her!"

"I know..."

"Jealous?"

"As if! Hiroshi loves my tits the way they are!"

"Maybe we could hire a plastic surgeon to do enhance your you-know-whats."

"I'm fine thank you!" she huffed.

"Well, you'll make Hiroshi even more happy for one, cause you get to try out titty-fucking with him."

"But my..."

"Your tits are just below the titty-fucking range. Since you're now a vampire, you'll not age and your tits won't grow due to weight gain. So...plastic surgery for your Hiro?" Megumi turned away and huffed as they walked.

"Pervert..." but the idea of having larger breasts, pleasuring her Hiroshi with massive tits didn't leave the new vampire's mind.

"Hey Tatsumi. Would I get pregnant?" she asked.

"Beats me"

And the two walked off into the forest under the dark, heading for the Kanemasa Mansion.

**And theres chapter 3, one of the longest chapters I have written.**

**Delicous lemon this chapter, hope you all enjoyed, this was my first one.**

**Also, RIP Ritsuko Kunihiro and Tohru Mutou. I assure you that they won't be getting staked in my fic, that's for sure.**

**Edited by Juubi-K.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Shiki. Fuyumi Ono, Fuji TV, and Funimation do. Hiroshi Kaneko and Souji Kamikawa belongs to me.**

_September 13, Tuesday._

Hiroshi awoke feeling well and pleased. It wasn't every night that your girlfriend comes back from the dead as a vampire and you lose your virginity. He could think of few better things to wake up after. As he walked down the stairs to make breakfast, he saw Souji reading a newspaper by the couch.

"Morning," said Hiroshi as he walked to the breadbox. Souji looked up over his paper.

"Morning. You seem awfully cheerful," commented Souji as Hiroshi stared to toast some bread with a smile glued on his face.

"Well…I got a very awesome present from a new friend last night," grinned the albino.

"What was it?" he asked. Hiroshi chuckled.

"It's a secret," replied the albino, still with the genuine happy grin.

"Hmm, as long as it isn't drugs or anything…." And Souji went back to his paper.

"Hey wait, who is your new friend?"

"The daughter of the new people who moved on the Kanemasa land," answered the nephew.

"Ah. Well alright then" and his eyes went back down. The toast popped and Hiroshi grabbed and buttered it.

"I got to do some errands today then I am taking a long nap for tonight," said Hiroshi.

"Really? Wouldn't that mess up your sleep cycle though?"

"It's fine. I can get my sleep cycle back on track. I just need to…." The albino thought to form the best words as he ate his toast.

"Need to what?"

"Visit the doctor today. Might as well get a check up." Souji nodded.

"Want me to come with you?"

"I'm 15 Souji, I can take care of myself. Soon I'll be driving on my own."

Souji nodded. "Do as you like then," still scrolling down his paper. Hiroshi finished his toast, then headed upstairs to take a shower and get ready for the day.

After all, he had promised his beloved Megumi-chan that he would learn to draw blood, and that he would so soon.

He remembered his thought the night before, the thought he had almost laughed at for its simplicity, only to realise that it might be the only course of action. He stopped at the bathroom door, another thought occurring.

Even if he could somehow learn to siphon blood for Megumi, it wouldn't just be Megumi. Doubtless others, including Sunako, would come to him in time. For vampires it would be the path of least resistance, a free meal without the heartache. He could only draw so much without dying, but if he did not, then the vampires would continue to feed on the villagers. That left three possible outcomes;

One; the vampires might spare him, whether out of gratitude, pity, or simple curiosity. He would live among the vampires as the only human, a living meal in a village of predators, hostage to their self-control and honour, assuming they had any.

Two; he might become a vampire itself. It would be a dream-come-true, but he would be unable to provide blood for Megumi, and the two of them would have to feed, and kill, in order to survive. Square One.

Three; the villagers find out. The last Hiroshi feared the most, for only one response was possible. The vampires would be hunted down, in broad daylight when they were at their weakest.

A vision assailed him. The villagers, clad in ceremonial robes and Oni masks, ripping houses apart in search of their quarry. The vampires, whose only wish was to survive, dragged out into the sunlight to die. Whether friend or family member, old or young, beautiful or ugly. A self-appointed death squad, destroying what they did not understand.

Hiroshi understood, only too well. He knew what had happened in the Second World War, and in the Balkans, and in so many other places. He knew, because he was the sort of person first up against the wall when the ones with the guns decided that 'freaks' had to go. There was no nation-state, no army, no refuge for people like him.

His heart beat faster as he saw it all. He saw the sadistic pleasure in the eyes of the villagers, as they murdered their helpless victims in the bedrooms, and the living rooms, and the streets. He saw the vampires screaming and pleading, their skin blackening and crisping under the merciless sun. He saw them storming the mansion, staking those inside, dragging out Sunako by the hair, her doll-like skin peeling and cracking, a stake being driven through her heart. He saw Megumi and himself in an opened closet, sunlight pouring in, the bladed hoes, picks, and axes raised high, the deranged faces and murderous eyes...

Hiroshi shook his head, driving the visions away. If such a future was to be avoided, then it was up to him to find a source of food for vampires, one that did not involve the deaths of humans.

Last question for one hundred million yen. Devise a plan to sustain a couple of hundred vampires _and _preserve a village full of conservative, bigoted isolationists with a lot of pride in their traditions.

_The village went up in flames, burning all, including the humans._

_It looked a perfect version of Sodom and Gommorah, as if God cursed the Shiki for living, and the humans for becoming as evil as those who had preyed on them._

'_Later_,' he thought, calming himself. What mattered for the moment was feeding Megumi, and for that he needed to learn how to draw blood. With that, he headed in to take his shower.

And to figure out how he would persaude Ozaki to help him.

* * *

'_Villagers die one after another' _thought Seishin Muroi as he drove down a road on his moped, rice paddies on each side. '_Just what in the world is this disease gnawing at Sotoba?_'

The priest wondered as he drove, his thoughts drifting to the surviving families.

'_I feel bad doing this to them, but I should ask them what state the deceased were before they died. Maybe I'll come across a clue…_'

He reached his destination, parking next to a grasshouse which was owned by Shimizu Masaji. Megumi's grandfather was nearby.

"Good morning" said Seishin. The old man smiled as he approached.

"Ah. Good morning Junior Priest."

"I heard that Ryuuji passed away the other day. I thought I could at least offer some incense."

The old man agreed without hesitation, and Seishin made his preparations. As he rang the bell, beginning the ritual, his thoughts kept returning to the purpose of his visit.

'_I should visit every person and find a clue_.'

"He told us that the results of his checkup in the spring showed no problems," said Masaji, after the ritual was complete. "And yet, just like that, he had heart failure."

"Did he suddenly fall ill?" asked Seishin

"Well, we don't know much, besides the fact he turned in his resignation on that day," answered Masaji.

"Resignation?"

"Yes. He made a big fuss demanding approval on his immediate resignation and fainted after that."

"So maybe he was a bit sick?

"I don't know…if he was sick, he would have called in sick. I don't know what he was thinking…"

Masaji bowed, and the priest did likewise before walking out to his moped. He drove down the road, his thoughts wondering on the others he would visit. He would make his next stop at the village coffin maker, maybe he might hold a clue or two?

* * *

Even under his hat, Hiroshi could feel the heat as he walked to the Ozaki Clinic.

His thoughts were still on the night before, on his time with Megumi, the knowledge that Sotoba was infested with vampires, and wondering how to prevent the inevitable massacre.

'_I wonder…how can I learn how to draw blood? Or better yet, what reason could I convince the clinic to give me the tools?_' thought the albino. As he walked down the road he saw a bus coming his way. As it passed, his attention was drawn to a familiar face inside.

It was Natsuno Yuuki, more then likely on his way to school outside of Sotoba. His handsome face was marred by a black, swollen eye. Hiroshi glared at him, Natsuno returning it full force. The bus passed, and Hiroshi could feel the subtle murderous intent the purple haired boy was aiming at him as the bus continued down the road. Hiroshi turned around and shot the bus a villainous smirk, hoping that Natsuno would see it. Whereupon he about-faced and continued on to the clinic.

_'Oh Natsuno, if you only knew what Megumi-chan and I have in store for you. If you had any knowledge at all…_' His smirk grew into a malign smile.

"I'd get out of this village for awhile if I were you," he thought out loud as he walked down the road, hands in pockets. "Now where was that clinic again?"

* * *

Seishin continued on his moped in the heart of town.

He had learned from the Ookawa patriach that Muramatsu Yasuyo had passed away, and Yuzuki from the library hadn't come to work today. As he continued within town, he saw a boy in a straw hat and simple clothes walking alongside the road.

'_He looks familiar, and that pale skin…_' He pulled alongside the boy, who turned towards him and lifted his straw hat, revealing his red eyes.

"Muroi-san?" asked the boy. Seishin perked up.

"Ah, Hiroshi-kun. Aren't you supposed to be asleep at this hour?" asked the priest. The albino shook his head.

"Nah, I'll go to sleep soon enough. Did you meet with a 'Kirishiki Sunako' by any chance?"

"Why yes. In fact she mentioned you in passing." Hiroshi smiled.

"I see. She's a nice girl, no doubt about it." Seishin nodded.

"Indeed. How are you by the way?" Seeing how much more pleasant the boy had become made the priest glad. The boy grinned from ear to ear.

"Never better. I got the best present I could ask for last night." Seishin smiled.

"Well I'm glad, what did you receive exactly?"

"It's a secret"

"Can't you tell me who gave it to you?" Seishin's curiosity was piqued. What sort of present could have turned a boy who was completely ruined over his girlfriend's tragic death into a happy soul? Hiroshi did not seem the sort to have found someone else _that_ quickly.

"Well we just talked about her. I'll leave it at that," smiled the albino, but Seishin's eyes rose.

_"Let me tell you something, Muroi-san," she said, in a manner-of-fact way. "In order to kill someone, slicing the wrists won't get the job done."_

_She giggled as she hopped down the steps, seeming to shimmer and fade from one step to the next as she disappeared into the darkness._

And that time when she came to the church…

_"Death is a terrible thing for anyone to experience. It's all the same, whether you are good or evil, young or old. Death is impartial."_

_She began to dance, slowly and with a curious grace._

_"There is no truly terrible death. That's why death is so frightening. Your habits, your age, your wealth, your personality, your beauty. All of that is meaningless in the face of death. Since it destroys all of these at once, death is so terrible."_

"Well…did you happen to like the present that Sunako gave you?" asked Seishin. Hiroshi beamed.

"You have _no_ idea" grinned the boy. Seishin nodded and placed his thoughts to rest.

'_Maybe she has taken an interest in him like she has had with me perhaps?_' thought the priest.

"Hey, Muroi-san?" Hiroshi's voice broke Seishin's train of thought.

"Yes?"

"You're a good friend of Ozaki Toshio right? Of the clinic?" Seishin nodded.

"Yes. Me and him knew each other back in college and have been friends ever since," replied Seishin.

"Do you know where I can find the clinic? I have a bad time remembering locations," chuckled the albino sheepishly.

"It's down the road, turn right on 12th street, continue down past the drug store, turn right and go down Ono road. You keep on going and you can't miss it. Why are you going?"

"Check-up. What are you doing driving around town?" the priest nodded.

"I am visiting the victims' families to see if I can get a clue to what's causing all of these odd deaths. I know I am not a detective or a doctor, but I feel that I should help in some way or form for this village." Hiroshi remembered Megumi from the night before.

"That's noble of you. Well it was nice seeing ya Muroi-san." Seishin started his moped.

"You too. Take care." Seishin drove off, leaving the albino to himself as he walked down the road.

Suddenly he remembered the day before, when he met Tatsumi while hanging out with Masao and Tohru, in addition to fighting Natsuno.

_Tatsumi grinned. "Also, if I do come around, mind if I bring a friend Hiroshi? They happen to know you."_

_"Hmm? Who?" asked the albino, cocking his head in surprise. He was surprised that Tatsumi had not once commented on his albinism. As if he knew beforehand._

_"Is it okay if I make it a surprise?" Tatsumi asked, a little bashfully. "They told me to surprise ya."_

That same night, Megumi came to him and both confessed their love, verbally and physically. Tatsumi said he lived in the Kanemasa mansion, the same house where Sunako lived. Could Tatsumi be a vampire too?

'_He looks totally different from Sunako or Megumi, not to mention he walks around in daylight_.'

However, the thought of different vampires didn't escape Hiroshi. He had seen enough movies and read enough novels to know that there were many kinds of vampires.

'_Maybe Tatsumi is a daywalker vampire? And Megumi and Sunako are nightwalkers? I'll have to ask Megumi when I get the chance tonight._' As he walked along, chewing the thought over, he saw an adult store to his left. There was a sign.

**Wanna make your lover happy?**

**Wanna take your sexual experience to the next level?**

**Buy the Tachibana Junichi's Guide of Sweaty Sweet Love! On sale today!**

Hiroshi reached into his pocket and grabbed some of the allowance money Souji gave him. Simple, inexperienced sex wouldn't do good for Megumi or himself in the long run. He wanted to adapt, evolve, learn more to please his undead lover.

'_Maybe if I pay the guy extra he wouldn't mind my age_.' The albino walked inside.

'_It's still early in the afternoon. I can find the clinic in no time.'_

* * *

Ozaki took out another cigarette, the fourth one of the day, lighting up as he walked in the courtyard of the clinic. It was a rare moment of tranquillity, one he intended to make the most of. Now, for the first time in a several days, no one had reported in sick.

For all of his knowledge, for all of his experience, he could not fathom how or why the villagers were dropping like flies. It started with what looked like insect bites, which were the cause of the anemia. After that, more symptoms began to show and eventually, the afflicted died.

Could it be a new breed of mosquito? One that carried some new disease? Or was it another, more deadly species? The good doctor could do nothing but scratch his head.

It did no good that one of his old college buddies, Mikiyasu, along with his wife and son, had died from it as well.

"Doctor," one of the nurses interrupted his thoughts. "You have a visitor who wishes to speak with you." He nodded and power-dragged to finish his cigarette quickly. He placed it in the ash tray and walked back into the clinic, entering his office via the back door. He sat down.

"Come in" he beckoned and the door opened, revealing a pale boy in simple clothes carrying a bag. Ozaki recognized him immediately.

"Ah, Hiroshi. How are you feeling?" Hiroshi nodded with a slight smile on his face.

"I'm doing fine. I'm here for a monthly check-up if that's fine with you."

"No, not at all," After all of the people coming in with anaemia and kicking the bucket, Ozaki was more than happy to do something different.

"Hey Dr. Ozaki?" asked Hiroshi as his ear was being checked.

"Yes?"

"What sort of symptoms did the people who died have? People like Megumi…"

"Well…" Ozaki paused a moment, then decided it would do no harm to tell. "All of the afflicted had anemia and insect bites, along with a reduced white blood cell count, then the body just shuts down. It baffles me no end." Ozaki made a note on his clipboard and inspected Hiroshi's throat. Hiroshi gave an 'aaahh'.

"What did the bite marks look like?" Ozaki looked at him in puzzlement.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, after what happened at Megumi's funeral, maybe I could try something to…you know…redeem myself." Ozaki started to wrap the air pump around Hiroshi's arm to begin testing his blood pressure.

"Well you had every reason to be upset. You did love her right?" Hiroshi smiled and nodded. However it was not one of nostalgia, but one of genuine happiness.

"You can say that again."

"And to answer your other question, the bite marks are in close proximity of each other" Ozaki said as he put the blood pressure equipment away.

"You think its insects?"

"It's very possible. Maybe a mosquito underwent a mutation and this could be the result."

"Aren't the bite marks a bit too close to be insect bites?" Ozaki looked up from his clipboard at the albino.

"What are you getting at?"

"Well…have you ever wondered that maybe…the bite marks may look like our own canines? I noticed the marks on Megumi on her bed and maybe…"

"You're saying is that someone bit the afflicted? Like a vampire?" chuckled Ozaki.

But then he stopped laughing as his train of thought went over 150 kilometers an hour.

The bite marks _were _in close proximity to one another, close enough to have been inflicted by a human. And there was no reasonable way that a mosquito or spider could evolve so fast to deliver a fatal bite that kills in around two days.

He remembered an old quote.

_When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth._

What on earth could Hiroshi be saying?

Deep within Hiroshi's mind, he was starting to worry. He was making a gamble, the biggest of his life. The only way to achieve his objective, to be able to draw his blood and save Sunako and Megumi, was to trust Ozaki. But could Ozaki be trusted? Would he understand?

"Hey, Dr. Ozaki?" His voice derailed Ozaki's train of thought.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to be busy tonight?"

"Well, I get off around 10 if we don't have any patients in need of care." Hiroshi's expression was suddenly serious, as if he was making a life-changing decision.

"I want you to come over to my house around that time. Also, I was wondering if you could draw my blood as well."

Ozaki gulped, wondering what the young albino meant. He knew Hiroshi wasn't sick, and he didn't display the sort of symptoms Megumi or Mikiyasu had. But some instinct, some gut feeling, was insisting that Hiroshi knew something about the epidemic.

Assuming it _was_ an epidemic.

"All right. I'll get the equipment, you just stay put." Ozaki left the room, and when the door closed, both Hiroshi and Ozaki took a deep breath.

It was a matter of a few minutes to draw Hiroshi's blood. Ozaki told him to rest for the remainder of the day and, having made his decision, told him he would come round that night.

Back in his room, Hiroshi lay on his bed, wondering if he had made the right decision. His mind kept wandering to the ice-box near his bed. Inside was a single pack of his blood, for his beloved's sustenance.

* * *

It had been dark for several hours when Ozaki arrived at Hiroshi's house. The albino let him in, fear coming off him in waves as he led the doctor into the living room.

"Well, what was it you wanted to tell me?" He was committed now. He had committed himself the moment he let Hiroshi go home with the blood. He only hoped the boy really had some answers.

"Doctor Ozaki…" Hiroshi cleared his throat. "This is going to sound insane, but I know what's causing all the deaths."

"Okay," Ozaki answered, buying himself a few seconds to gather his thoughts. "But why did you have to bring me here? Couldn't you tell me at the clinic?"

"Because you wouldn't believe me without evidence," Hiroshi replied gravely. "And no, I couldn't bring it to the clinic. I…I need you to trust me, Doctor Ozaki."

"Hiroshi, letting you take that blood home wasn't exactly a crime, but I could still get into a lot of trouble if the paperwork isn't all in order. Tell me what you know."

"Doctor Ozaki…" Hiroshi paused again. "You know how I told you that the bite marks were close enough to be human canines? Well…the fact is they _are_ human canines."

Ozaki stared at him, unable to respond. If anything, Hiroshi seemed even paler than usual.

"So what?" he eventually asked. "You're saying _vampires_ did it?"

"I know it sounds strange…"

"Look, Hiroshi," Ozaki cut him off, trying not to lose his temper. "What you're telling me makes some sense, but it doesn't add up. Somebody could have bitten them I agree, but they wouldn't have just let someone do it. If someone tried to bite those people, I would have found bruises and other marks on the bodies." He half-expected Hiroshi to argue, to try and justify himself in some way. Instead, he said one word.

"Megumi-chan."

Ozaki opened his mouth to continue, then his breath caught in his throat as a young woman of about Hiroshi's own age walked in. She had pink hair tied in pigtails, and deathly pale skin covered only by a tight red corset, black skirt, and black knee-length stockings. She knelt beside Hiroshi, and Ozaki's heart stopped as his cigarette fell out of his mouth.

His mind was a momentary blank. Then it was a cacophony, a pandemonium of thought and feeling roiling and crashing like ocean waves. Logic and reason screamed and pounded at the walls of his mind, denying the truth that his eyes revealed.

Shimizu Megumi was dead.

Shimizu Megumi was right in front of him.

Shimizu Megumi was breathing.

Shimizu Megumi was alive.

But she could not be alive. There could not have been a mistake. He had examined her, autopsied her, done things that should have killed her if by some miracle she had been alive, and in some state of suspended animation. Even after all that, there was no way she could have survived being pumped full of embalming fluid.

That left only two possibilities.

One, the only logical explanation, was that she was an _incredibly_ convincing lookalike. Except no one was _that_ good. She would have to be the twin sister nobody knew about, or one of the half-dozen people in the world who looked like her, as the old saying went.

And that did not explain her eyes. There was no way to fake those two black voids, with crimson circles for pupils.

"Well," he said, for he could think of nothing else to say. "That explains a few things."

"It's true," Megumi said quietly, clutching Hiroshi's hand. "I am a vampire. The blood Hiroshi-chan asked you to draw was for me."

"Doctor Ozaki, I know this is hard to take," Hiroshi went on, squeezing Megumi's hand. "But there are other vampires in this village, and they've been feeding off the people in order to survive. With your help, I may be able so solve this so that no one else has to die."

"Solve this?" Ozaki's face hardened, twisting into a mask of hate. "Tell me Megumi, if that's who you were, who did you feed on? Which one did you drain! Who did you kill!"

"Doctor Ozaki!" Hiroshi protested. The muscles in Ozaki's arms were twitching, as if he were fighting to control himself. He glanced at Megumi, and realised that he was mistaken. Her dark eyes were narrowed, focussed on Ozaki, whose muscles twitched as he fought her mental domination.

But at the same time, her eyes showed that she would fight him in order to protect him, kill the clinic dean if worse comes to worse.

"You don't know what its like," she hissed. "You don't know what its like to be me. You don't know what it's like to starve, to spend every minute of every day denying yourself, knowing that if you give in for just a moment, someone is going to die. You don't know what's like to hate your own existence."

"Am I supposed to pity you?" Ozaki snarled. "You who have such power? You who are immortal and ageless? You, to whom I and all my kind are nothing but cattle?"

"I could kill you," Megumi replied coldly. "I could tear out your throat here and now." She paused, letting the threat hang in the air.

"But I'm not going to," she said, softening. "Because Hiroshi-chan has a plan, and I think the least you can do is hear him out."

"Why Hiroshi?" Ozaki hissed, turning his bloodshot eyes on the albino. "Are you one of them? Why are you helping them! Why have you turned on your own kind? Why have you stooped yourself to Judas and Brutus and Benedict Arnold! Why?"

Hiroshi was momentarily stunned by Ozaki's fury. But then something else awoke within him, something that had been with him his whioe life.

"My own kind?" His tone was as bitter as the look in his eyes. "You pull that with me? _Me_?"

"You're human Hiroshi!" Ozaki growled. "You always were!"

"First I've heard of it!" Hiroshi snapped, with such vehemence that even Megumi was surprised. "I'm not blaming you, Doctor Ozaki, but this is exactly how I feared you would be."

"What do you mean!"

"Our kind. Us and them. They're not like us, so they need to be destroyed. _That_'s what I mean."

"You want to give them our blood," he growled, moving his arms as he spoke in anger. "You would let them live for the sake of peace. What about the ones they killed! Where's the_ justice_!"

"Where's the justice for us!" Megumi demanded. "We didn't choose to be vampires! Why do we have to answer!"

"No one has to answer!" Hiroshi pleaded. "No one has to pay for what couldn't be prevented! Doctor, no, Ozaki _Toshio_, please try to understand!" He paused, lowering his head in desperate pleading.

"Vampires have no more say over what they are than we do. Their desires, their dreams, their fears, are the same as ours. Nobody has to die, if we can just learn to coexist, evenly silently if it comes to that. To give of our blood is such a simple thing. Isn't it worth it to stop a war?"

"That's just it Hiroshi." Ozaki glowered. "It's our _blood_ you're talking about. The fluid that gives us life. Logic tells me that what you say is true, but my _heart_ is saying no. Can you guarantee that the attacks will stop?" This last he directed at Megumi, who sighed.

"Most of them will go for it," she replied. "Some don't want to feed, and some can't be bothered if they don't have to. But you're right, there all some who'll want to go on feeding. They get off on it. They love the thrill and fact that they are supposedly _dominate_ over humans."

"Then why should I cooperate?" Ozaki asked. "Why should I give you…_creatures_ our blood if it won't stop all the attacks? Excuse my logic, but we could stop all the attacks by killing all the vampires, and we wouldn't have to give them any blood."

"Well excuse _my_ logic," Megumi retorted darkly, "but if you're gonna be like that, then I'll tell all the vampires I know, and every human in this village will be dead or undead before the night is through. If you want a war, we'll give you one, and you won't win."

"Then why are you even here!" Ozaki snarled. "Why talk when you can take? Huh!" Megumi lowered her head, and to Ozaki's surprise she blushed.

"God forsook me," she replied, "but Hiroshi-chan didn't." Ozaki glared at the two for a while, and Hiroshi suspected that he understood what had happened. The doctor gave a deep frustrated sigh.

"Fine," he growled. "But the attacks must stop, _now_. I'm giving you _two days._ Police your own by this time thursday or no blood. Do I make myself clear, Kaneko Hiroshi?"

Hiroshi sighed inwardly. He had seen a side of Ozaki he hadn't wanted to see, but knew at the same time that this was the best deal he was likely to get. Even if it wasn't there was no way out. The vampires would not let Ozaki live knowing what he knew.

"We'll do the best we can," Megumi replied. "And don't think about double-crossing us." She bared her fangs and narrowed her eyes. "We'll know."

"Whatever," Ozaki stood up. "I'll show myself out." He left without another word.

"Well," Hiroshi sighed. "That went well."

"You did your best," Megumi insisted, easing herself onto his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "All we can do is try."

"I guess so." Hiroshi's thoughts were interrupted as Megumi pressed her cool lips onto his warm ones. He closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss.

"Hiroshi-chan," Megumi whispered. "Your blood was…nice."

"Glad to be of service."

**A huge thank you to Juubi-K for writing the last segment(with Ozaki meeting Megumi). Sorry it took so long, but this porject something I'll do only when I get writer's block or feel inspired somehow, so expect updates to be slow compared to my other fine works, Words, CMM, and an upcoming Naruto fic. Add that with the new Pokemon games...and yeah...**

**Hope I kept most characters in character. Megumi is different from her canon self mainly due to knowing Hiroshi two years prior to the series beginning, so she's not as yandere.**

**But I can promise you that Kaori and Akira will be fine and won't be traumatized(at least not as much as canon).**

**And how will the Kirishiki coven handle this? Find out next time.**

**Oh, and there will be more lemons in the future, not just between Hiro and Megumi either too.**

**Edited by the illustrious Juubi-K, the best British Bro I've ever had.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Shiki. Fuyumi Ono and Fuji TV do.**

**Sorry for the super late update. My other 4 projects have kept me busy, as well as real life.**

_**September 14, Wednesday**_

The sound of kissing could be heard from the upper room of a simple two story house.

Megumi and Hiroshi were all over each other, feeling each other's touch. Megumi enjoyed his warmth, while Hiroshi enjoyed her chilliness.

"Hey Megumi-chan…" breathed Hiroshi through his kisses, his hands massaging his girlfriend's rear from under her skirt.

"Yeah Hiroshi-chan?" she replied through her entwined mouth, her hands roaming his body.

"I'm going to have to be honest…" The two split apart. "I'm sort of scared…"

"What makes you say that Hiro-chan?"

"I mean…I told that one man about you, and there's a possibility that he might not go by his word. He could rile the villagers and then-" He was hushed by her finger, a smile on her full red lips.

"Don't worry. If he tries anything, we will know. All we need to do is tell the others to lay off on feeding off of others for two days. Then he'll give us the blood he has. What's more, the Kirishiki family will support Ozaki into having blood drives."

"If the Kirishiki family is so rich why can't they buy blood from hospitals themselves?" The pinkette sighed.

"Well…my guess is that Sunako-sama doesn't want to draw attention. The hospitals might have reacted the same way Ozaki did. Not to mention it's for her goal."

"Her goal?"

"To create a town for the vampires. A place we can call home." She smiled again at her albino. "And you threw a wrench into her plans for the better, Hiro-chan."

"Well she doesn't know yet. Should we visit her now?" Megumi shrugged.

"Might as well get it done soon in order to show Ozaki we're serious." She started to pout. "I wanted to have sex again tonight though." Hiroshi chuckled and gave his undead lover a kiss.

"I'll make it up to you, but now the creation of a silent yet coexisting society takes priority don't you agree?"

"I suppose." The lovers got up from the couch.

"Let's go before Uncle Souji gets back. Wanna use the back?"

"Lead the way Hiro-chan." They both ran out the back door and out into the wilderness, Megumi leading with Hiroshi close behind.

"Good night vision right?"

"You betcha."

The pinkette and the albino made it to a small road overlooking the small patch of forest near the Kamikawa house. Megumi and Hiroshi headed for the mansion, which was about a kilometer away.

"So, how many else revived like you Megumi-chan?"

"About a dozen or so. Maybe more. It's rising by the day though." Hiroshi looked away.

"You know…I thought it was a ludicrous idea that a single vampire bite can be fatal and enough to turn. I thought it would need all the blood to be drained, or the exchange. And because of that…people are dying." He sensed Megumi's shoulder's slump.

"But I'm not blaming either of you for trying to live Megumi-chan!" he pleaded, hurt by her despondency. "I don't blame you or Sunako-san or Tatsumi-san or anyone who became a vampire. It's just…I never thought it would turn out this way." The pinkette turned her head around, in a creepy way, but with a smile nonetheless.

"I'm glad Hiro-chan. You don't think of us as freaks or monsters."

"Trust me, I know what it's like and I'm 100% human." He heard a rustling above the trees. He felt sick, paralyzed.

It was the same feeling when he was reunited with Megumi. It was that intimidating presence, used to paralyze prey. A method used by the same breed of vampire Megumi was.

He heard more rustling and then Megumi was charging straight at him.

"Hiro-chan!" She pushed him out of the way. He landed hard on the pavement, and heard something fall on Megumi. He could not turn his head to see, but the grunting sounded female.

"What do you think you're doing you idiot!" shrieked Megumi, her fangs brought to bare, her eyes black and red with anger.

The person standing before her was a rather pretty female wearing a simple white button shirt and simple jeans. She had blue hair reaching to her shoulders, and the same pale skin and red eyes as Megumi.

"I'm trying to help you! You were leading that boy on right! We're both hungry after all!"

"He's not meat! He's my boyfriend newbie!"

"So you were luring him?"

"No! I was leading him to the Kirishikis! He's not going to be fed on or turned, not on my or Tatsumi-san's watch!"

"Tatsumi said to lay off the boy? I don't believe it! He ordered me to feed off my son and husband!"

"Just do as I say Nao. I'm an _okiagari _who rose before you, so I have seniority. Didn't Tatsumi-san or Yoshie-san tell you!"

"Uh…girls?" muttered Hiroshi weakly. Both females turned towards the stunned boy. "Nao-san, can you undo your presence. Please?"

The mentioned female stared at the boy and then again at Megumi, who was glaring daggers at her for trying to sink her teeth into her beloved. Tatsumi had allowed her senior to spare her boyfriend. All the while she, Yasumori Nao, had been given but one choice. Turn her family, or watch as others did so. Her family, in whom she had seen the chance of a brighter future, an end to the suffering that had plagued her youth. The family, the life Chizuru Kirishiki had snatched away.

And now Tatsumi was changing his mind?

The bluehair ground her teeth and narrowed her eyes. She was hungry, but she dared not risk the wrath of the Kirishikis or their daywalker lieutenants. If this was a lie to let Megumi keep her boy toy in one piece or have her all for herself…

"Fine." Hiroshi felt the presence lift, and found he could move. Megumi ran over and helped him to his feet.

"You're Yasumori Nao…" he said in fascination at the older woman. The vampire narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Don't do anything funny…I'm in a bad mood…" She walked on ahead towards the manor while Megumi and Hiroshi fell in behind her. The pinkette was glaring a hole into the back of Nao's head, but Hiroshi was not as vindictive as his lover.

"Yasumori-san?" She turned immediately, baring her fangs, her eyes pits of darkness with irises of bloody red.

"What!" she seethed. Megumi was about to retort but the albino held out his arm as they were walking.

"You hate yourself do you…for what you did right?" Nao's face turned from anger to confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are a vampire, excuse me for stating the obvious. But you need to live. To feed. That much I know. And you wanted to give yourself closure by being the ones to turn your husband and son right? I am terribly sorry that they did not rise Yasumori-san…"

The older woman had a sad look on her face as she turned away.

"It's on my hands. I killed my Mikiyasu-kun…and my Susumu-chan…it was all my fault…"

"Yasu-Nao-san. What you did wasn't your-"

"It was mine! Mine and mine alone! I am a cursed being! In life and in death!" she about faced, turning her anger onto the boy. Megumi stepped closer to Hiroshi, her eyes narrowed.

"I thought that way too once Nao-san," Hiroshi replied sadly. "Before I lived in Sotoba, I used to live in Osaka, and I got no reprieve, no mercy. _Monster. Freak. Mutant. Shiro-onna with a sex change_. It never stopped. As much as I tried to be nice to them, they saw me as an outsider. And at that point, I considered myself a cursed being, like you."

Nao's anger dissipated into a neutral look, almost understanding.

"But were you forced into killing your own family? Were you born into parents who couldn't give as much as a rat's ass about you? Were you?"

"It's true our parents are on completely different sides of the loving spectrum, but Nao-san, what you did wasn't your fault. You only wanted to live. And you were told that your husband and son might rise too right?"

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry about your family." They were only words, but with more sincerity than most Nao had heard. "But would they want you to be like this? Would they want you to spend eternity blaming yourself?" Nao looked away, unable to meet his gaze. Hiroshi looked away too, burdened by the words his heart demanded he say.

"Mikiyasu wouldn't want you to suffer like this," he went on, pleading with any god who might be listening that Nao would hear his words for true, and not misunderstand. "It would hurt him that you blame yourself for something you couldn't prevent. And Susumu-" He paused, gathering his courage.

"Susumu wouldn't want his mother to be sad. For a little boy like him, there's nothing more wonderful than his mother's smile. He would never blame you. The young are innocent, at least for a time."

"If it were me," he said, seeing no reason to hold back, "I would let Megumi feed off me." Both vampires halted and rounded on him, shock in their eyes. Hiroshi gulped, intimidated, but knowing he could not keep silent.

"If it were all I could do," he went on. "If it was the only way I could help Megumi, then I would let her feed on me, day and night, even if it killed me. Because I love her that much, owe her that much. It was the same for your husband and son, at least, that's what I believe."

Nao regarded him for a long time. Megumi slid her arms around his neck, pressing her busom to his shoulder, and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"You chose well, Megumi." The bitterness faded from Nao's eyes. "For a time I knew happiness, and I see that happiness in the two of you. I could never take that from you, not for a mouthful of blood." Her eyes hardened, questioning and suspicious. "But can we trust you, Hiroshi? You're unique, but you're still human. Can we vampires trust you?"

"Yes you can," Megumi insisted, before Hiroshi could reply. "I've known from the start. His blood is inside me, and more besides." She giggled at a very pleasant memory.

"But how?" Nao was confused. "How did you drink of him without biting him?"

"I drained some for her," Hiroshi cut in. "I'd let her bite me if that was the only option, but I'm not much help to her as a vampire, and even less if I'm dead. This was the obvious solution."

"That's your plan?" Nao asked, incredulous. "Donor blood?"

"It's _our_ plan," Hiroshi confirmed, sliding his arm around Megumi's shoulders. "I know a way to make it work, but the attacks will have to stop, and I'll need the Kirishikis to help. I'll need your help to, Nao-san." He held out his hand. "Will you help us?"

"Please Nao," Megumi pleaded. Nao looked from one to the other, and to the outstretched hand. Hiroshi could see the suspicion in her eyes, and the scepticism.

"It's better than moping around here, I suppose." Nao took his hand. "I'll support you both, for the sake of Mikiyasu and Susumu. If what you're planning works, then their deaths won't have been in vain."

"Thank you, Nao-san." And the three walked along the road together.

About a half or so into the night the trio had arrived on the imposing front gate of the Kanemasa estate, the Kirishiki mansion, a perfect copy of a European castle or fortress. Hiroshi looked up at the huge gate.

"I always get shivers when I'm at this spot..." muttered the twintailed vampire, wrapping her arms around herself. The albino turned towards his beloved.

"You mean..."

"It was here that I felt her presence, and I was invited inside..."

"Whose presence?" Nao's face darkened.

"Kirishiki Chizuru. She may be something right out of the Gravure Idol magazine, but don't let it fool you," said the former mother darkly. Hiroshi nodded.

"Right." Once he entered this house, he would be within the lion's den, with only a cub to protect him...

Megumi walked over to the intercom on the wall near the gate and pressed a button.

"Hey, anyone there?" Silence.

"Hello? I know your there Tatsumi-san!" There was a beep.

"_Ah, if it isn't Shimizu-san and..." _there was another pause. "_Ah! Hiroshi-kun! Yasumori-san! Pleasure to you all! Whats brings you to the humble Kirishiki estate?" _It was Tatsumi no doubt, judging by the cheerfulness of his voice. Hiroshi looked around and low and behold, a security camera past the gate and inside the estate.

"Hiroshi-chan wants to speak with Sunako-sama. Can he?" asked the pinkette.

"_Glad you asked, in fact she has been expecting ya Hiroshi-kun! She's going to be very delighted to meet you," _oiled Tatsumi through the speaker. At that moment the gate opened.

"Be on your best behavior, I got your back Hiro-chan," whispered Megumi. The albino nodded and together the trio walked into the dark recesses of the Kirishiki courtyard.

**A Short chapter here, but mainly to get the juices flowing(but don't worry, Megumi and Hiroshi's juices will folow in later chapters...;)**

**Next update will be Darkmask and either of my Big 3(Never Alone, Words Without a Voice, or CMM). I am glad for all of your patience everyone!**

**Big thanks to Juubi-K for a 300-400 words or so in this chap or so plus editing. With a friend like him, who needs enemies?**


End file.
